Moments in Time
by SonamyLovah
Summary: I got tired of just making all these individual one-chapter stories, so here's lots of awesome Sonamy oneshots that are totally awesome...yes, they're all about Sonic and Amy. Oh yeah...this is rated humor as well as romance because there probably will be a humorous story in here somewhere.
1. Birthday Wish

**I've decided to start one of those 100 oneshot things. Except that these oneshots will probably exceed 100 since I get like 100,000,000 ideas per day.**

**But anyway, I decided to make a birthday story for the first one since today is Amy's actual 19****th**** birthday!**

**Wheeeeee, this is my present to you, Amy!**

- Birthday Wish -

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Amy...," Amy sang softly to herself. "Happy birthday...to...me." She rested her head in her hands and sighed. She was sitting at a cafe somewhere across town, sitting in a booth by herself. Today was her nineteenth birthday and so far, she hadn't gotten so much as a phone call to wish her a Happy Birthday. Not even Cream, her best friend, had acknowledged that today she was a year older and wiser.

"Maybe they just forgot," Amy whispered. "No... They must be planning _something_. A surprise party, perhaps? Yeah…I'm going to go home and they're all going to be there with banners and a cake and we can all laugh at this until the night ends." She feigned a smile for a second and then it dropped as soon as the doubt of this ever happening began to overpower her.

"Feeling down, Rose?"

Amy looked up to see Scourge sliding into her booth. She'd never liked Scourge much, so she glared at him. "What do you want, _Hedgehog,_" she frowned, mocking his use of her last name.

"Rumor has it it's a certain pink hedgehog's birthday today," Scourge sneered. "Haven't you got friends to hang out with?"

Amy shot daggers at him with her eyes. "Lots, thank you very much. They just...aren't ready to spend the day with me yet."

"Really. What about that Faker you like so much?" Scourge smirked.

At the mention of Sonic, Amy's blood ran cold. "What _about _him?" she lashed out, curling her fists under the table.

"You always say he likes you but he's too shy to admit it," Scourge grinned smoothly. "Even those who are shy wish the ones they like a Happy Birthday."

Tears pricked Amy's eyes. "You're wrong!" she shouted, jumping to her feet. "He hasn't forgotten my birthday! He wouldn't! Not again..."

A sly smile tugged at Scourge's lips. "...again, you say?"

Amy fell into a heap on the table, hiding her face in her arms again. "Just shut up, will ya Scourge?" she growled. "Sonic loves me, so don't try and convince me otherwise."

That was it. Scourge was done with her persistence. "Can't you see that Sonic doesn't want anything to do with you?" the green hedgehog yelled. His voice echoed in her head. "He runs from you all the time. He obviously doesn't like you the way you like him! All he wants is for you to leave him alone. What is it you're petty little pink head can't understand about that?"

Sobbing, Amy stood up and ran from the booth, crying back, "You're wrong!" before she'd burst out of the glass doors and run down the dark street. It was late, and the street lights were the reason she wasn't tripping and falling, but Amy knew exactly where she was headed: home. Minutes later she burst through her front door, tears cascading down her cheeks and she slammed her fist into the light switch, the lights flickering on.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Amy!"

Amy's eyes widened. Her whole body was frozen with shock. Slowly, her surprised expression changed to one of pure joy. "Sweet Mobius, I...I can't believe it!" she cried, her voice quivering with emotion.

Everyone was there, despite their own personal difficulties at being able to show up. Cream, being thirteen, must have gone through a lot to convince her over-protective mother into letting her come even though she was much older now; Knuckles had to have left Angel Island unguarded, which he mustn't have been happy about; Rouge must have suffered big time getting her boss to let her take the day off; Tails probably had to have flown over to her house, so that wasn't so bad; Chaotix lived so far away, it was beyond her comprehension why they had shown up for something as trivial as her nineteenth birthday; and Sonic...there he was, standing next to Tails with the biggest smile ever, and it was just for her. Sonic never came to parties, but here he was, and it warmed her heart...although, not as much as it should have. Scourge's words from before still troubled her.

Tails ran up and hugged her, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Happy 19th, Amy!"

Giggling, Amy hugged the little fox back. "Thanks, Tails!" She looked up, eyes sparkling. "Thank you all! I...I never..." She sniffed. "I can't believe everyone went through all this trouble for me! I thought you had forgotten my birthday! But...but you didn't!" She let go of Tails and ran over to the group, arms outstretched and teary-eyed.

Sonic fought the urge to cringe. _'Great,'_ he thought. _'Of course she's going to hug ME. And today I can't push her away since it's her birthday.'_He braced himself for the familiar feeling of Amy's arms cutting off his circulation. But it never came. He watched open-mouthed as Amy ran right past him and hugged Cream. And that wasn't the strangest part. Cream actually looked like she could breathe.

"Oh, Creamy," Amy laughed. "I'm so glad you remembered! You got a curfew or is your mother actually letting you stay late today?"

"Curfew," Cream giggled. "10:30."

Amy patted the little rabbit's head. "I'll make sure you get home on time," she promised. Then she turned to Rouge. They shook hands. "Happy Birthday, Pinky."

"Thanks," Amy smiled. Rouge and Amy were close friends now that they had set their differences apart, but there was a still sliver of awkwardness since they were so used to being enemies, so they didn't hug like Amy and Cream. "Give your boss my regards."

"I will." Rouge leaned in and whispered in Amy's ear. "By the way, Sonic looks like you just threw him under the bus. Glad you finally took my advice about playing 'hard to get'." Amy didn't feel like telling Rouge she was just feeling very uncomfortable around Sonic because of her and Scourge's previous argument.

The pink hedgehog turned to Knuckles and punched him on the arm. "Bro, you made it!" she laughed. Lately, Amy had started to consider him as her overprotective older brother instead of her rival. "How did they convince you to leave that rock of yours?"

Knuckles harrumphed. "I asked Marine to watch it for the day."

Amy laughed. "Let's home she can pull that off," she joked. She held out her fist and he fist-bumped it as she said, "In the meantime, enjoy your day off and thanks for coming."

"Right back at ya," Knuckles grinned.

Amy then walked over to the Chaotix and gave off a low whistle. "Jeez...didn't expect to see you guys all the way out here! Did you steal a boat or something...?"

Vector and Charmy both laughed loudly and even Espio smiled a bit. "Nah, we had Tails fly us over in the X Tornado," Vector chuckled. "T'was a nice ride."

"Vector wouldn't let me inside the plane," Charmy beamed as if this was good thing. "So I got to fly on the outside! How awesome is that?"

Amy swallowed. "It's fantastic. So how's Vanilla, Vector? I know this whole marriage/baby thing is a little new for you, but…"

Vector grinned, blushing. "She's doing fine. She told me to wish you a happy birthday for her and she feels bad about not being able to make it."

Amy nodded. "I understand," she nodded. "Pregnancy takes a lot out of you. I'm glad the two of you are doing well."

Vector smiled. "Me too."

The birthday girl turned to Espio. "And how's our favorite little ninja doing? Still tossing stars and going invisible?"

Espio chuckled. "When have I ever done anything different?" He said no more.

Sonic looked over at Amy who seemed to be rapidly losing interest in the mute chameleon. _'Now she's gotta pay attention to me,'_ he thought desperately. _'I'm her biggest crush ever! She can't just ignore me!' _But that's exactly what she did. Instead of walking over to him like he'd wanted, she made a beeline for the refreshments, as did everyone else. Sonic ran over and searched for her in the midst of all his friends, hoping that he could talk to her or at least get her to look at him again. Sonic looked over to the side just in time to see her make her was through the crowd with a soda in her hands. The hedgehog ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Amy's soda slipped out of her hand in shock and she was barely able to choke out a shocked, "S-Sonic...?"

Sonic let go of her immediately, embarrassed by his needy actions. Since when did he want her attention? All he had done for the past eleven years was avoid her and now he was chasing _her_? How hypocritical. He looked at the ground with shame. "S-sorry," he managed to sputter and ran over to the other side of the room. Amy was blushing heavily, as was he.

"No," Amy whispered to herself. "Sonic does not think of you that way, Amy. Scourge was right. You're an adult and it's time you moved on."

The rest of the party ran smoothly. Everyone had a great time playing all the games Tails had prepared for them and the refreshments were to die for. But the whole time, Amy talking to Cream and Rouge and Knuckles and everyone else. Everyone but Sonic. Not once did she look his way, in fear of breaking down and ruining the party for all of them. Of course, Sonic didn't know she was only trying to keep herself from crying, so he thought she really hated him. Her ignoring him was driving him mad, and he would do absolutely anything to be the source of her smile again.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone sang happily as Vector placed the double layer birthday cake on the table in front of Amy. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Dear Amy…" Amy covered her mouth with her hand, struggling not to cry. The cake was obviously the work of Vanilla. "Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish!" Cream burst out excitedly.

Amy closed her eyes. _'I wish the things Scourge said weren't true…,'_ she thought and then she blew out all nineteen candles and the one for good luck.

When it was time for her to open presents, Amy rolled her eyes, grinning. She didn't need presents when she had friends like these, but of course, she couldn't say that.

Cream's was first. The teenaged rabbit bounced over to Amy with a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper in her hands. She shoved the box into Amy's grip, saying, "Open it! Open it!"

Amy ripped open the box. "Oh, Cream!" she gasped, pulling out the gift. It was a handmade picture frame with a picture of everyone standing together after one of the times they'd saved the world. Amy had been fourteen with rosy cheeks and a bright smile. Sonic had lost a bet with Knuckles, so he had to hug Amy during to photo. He was standing next to her, his arms firmly wrapped around her waist with his trademark grin and a faint blush gracing his muzzle. Amy hugged Cream, crying out, "Oh _thank_ you, Cream! It's beautiful!"

Next was Tails. Amy took the bag from him and pulled out a watch. She gave him a confused glance. Grinning, Tails pressed a button and a holographic map appeared before her eyes, a red dot on the spot they were currently.

"Not only does it tell you where you are," Tails beamed, "it also tells you the time, can communicate with others, and has a built in tracking device."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Tails!" she smiled. "This is very useful."

Knuckles and Rouge both handed her their presents together. "We both worked on this," Rouge grinned, "so it's from the both of us."

Amy opened the box and gasped when she saw the gift. It was an ID card with her name on it, allowing her to visit G.U.N. whenever she wanted. This pass was very exclusive because G.U.N. was a very secretive place.

"This is AMAZING!" Amy giggled. "Thanks you guys!"

The Chaotix's gift was a big box filled with candy. Of course, it had been all Charmy's idea.

Amy sweat-dropped. "Thanks," she laughed. "Can't wait to get started on this."

When it was Sonic's turn, Amy looked around for him but he wasn't anywhere. Her heart sank. _'He must have ditched the party…'_

Later…

"Thanks again for the party, guys!" Amy giggled as the guests began to pile out the door. Cream had already left, thanks to her curfew and Rouge and Knuckles had bailed about twenty minutes earlier, so she hugged Tails and Chaotix as they left. She hadn't even realized she was alone in the room with Sonic until she'd turned around and to see him standing there, his face a mixture of pain and confusion.

"Sonic? I thought you left..." Amy was sincerely perplexed.

"Amy...," he mumbled anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Amy blinked. "I'm fine, Sonic," she answered. "Why?"

"Well, I mean..." How could he say this without sounding pathetic? Then again, Amy's lack of attention towards him had really thrown him off the deep end, so he was already pretty pathetic. "You've talked to everyone but me. And I'd always thought I would be, well...the first one, and not the last... Did I do something to make you mad? Because if I did, I'm sorry, Ames."

This just got weirder and weirder. "No, you've done nothing wrong, Sonic," she stated. "It's me. I was just giving you your space...like you've always wanted...right?" Her lower lip was trembling.

"No," Sonic contradicted stubbornly. "No, that's not what I want at all, Ames. What on Mobius gave you the idea I wanted you away from me? If I didn't want you in my life I would have left you to Eggman a long time ago. But I didn't."

Amy couldn't help but smiled at the kind words. "Thanks," she said. "But still. I know you don't like me, so-"

And then he was hugging her. Right out of the blue, the hedgehog had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. Amy blushed with shock, blinking rapidly.

_'No. WAY…'_

Sonic pulled away, cheeks a bright pink. He was smiling shyly. "Who said I didn't like you?"

Amy's eyes widened. "You mean…you DO like me?!" Her voice octave was slowly increasing and so was her smile.

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah…uh…" He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do."

Squealing, Amy hugged Sonic tight. "Oh my GOSH!" she giggled. "This is the BEST birthday gift EVER!" She let go of him and began to jump up and down, her hands on her cheeks and her short pink hair swirling around gracefully. "Sonic, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" She hugged him again. Sonic was laughing. He hugged her back and whispered, "I love you too," into her hair, making her squeal again.

Before he lost his nerve, Sonic took out a box from his quills and handed it to her. "Oh, that reminds me… I think I was supposed to give this to you."

She took the present and opened it. "Oh…oh my gosh…" It was a beautiful diamond locket in the shape of a heart. When she opened it, she saw a picture of Sonic on the right and a picture of herself on the left. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy cried, leaping up and hugging him. "Thank you so much! It's…it's beautiful! I love it!"

Sonic blushed. "Er…your welcome," he stammered. Bravely, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding me? It's gorgeous!" Amy started to put it on.

"By the way, what did give you the idea that I didn't like you?" he asked curiously. "I mean, I thought I've been pretty obvious about it."

Amy shrugged. "Well, I ran into Scourge earlier and he kinda…told me…some things…ya know."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

Amy laughed nervously. "Like…that you didn't like me and that all you wanted was for me to stay away from you…stuff like that."

Sonic wasn't amused. "Should I beat him up for you?"

"Oh no!" Amy gasped. "No, no, no. Don't worry about it." She hugged him. "I'm sure when he finds out that you really do like me it will be even worse than a punch in the face."

Meanwhile with Scourge…

"Hey, Scourge!" Rouge called over as she walked down the street. "You missed Amy's birthday party! It was a lot of fun and everyone was there!"

Scourge whirled around. "Amy had a party?"

Rouge smirked. "Yeah, it was a surprise. She really enjoyed it." The bat wiggled her eyebrows. "And you wouldn't believe what I witnessed from outside the window afterwards."

"What? What did you see?" Scourge was desperate.

"Sonic confessed to Amy that he loves her!" Rouge giggled. "I mean, we all knew how he felt for her, but to see him actually say it was…magical!"

And then Scourge's head exploded.

The author stopped typing and looked at her work. "Dang…I can't kill Scourge off, no matter how awesome that would be. Rosy would murder me...," she mumbled to herself and frantically backspaced the last line.

_Mentally_, Scourge's head exploded. "HE SAID WHAT?"

**Yaaaaaay, Sonamyness and Scourge pwningness.**

**My day just got a whooooole lot better :3**

**Happy 19th Birthday, Amy! I know in here I made you 14, but I just thought that might be an appropriate age. I mean, I don't wanna make you look old or anything. But yeah.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! May Sonamy live on forever.**

**3**


	2. Insomnia

**I noticed that in my last chapter, I mentioned in the Author's Note that Amy was 14 in the story. That was a mistake. You see, at first I'd wanted to make Amy turn 14 because I found that an appropriate age, but then minutes before uploading it, I changed my mind and made her 19. So I changed everything (I hope D:) EXCEPT that last note by accident. So just ignore it, Kay? Kay! ^^  
**

**Enjoy some more Sonamy!  
**

(I forgot this before) Disclaimer: Sonic and Amy belong to Sega.

**-** Insomnia -

Prologue Thingie

May 5th. That was the day of total chaos. That was the day Dr. Eggman was planning on attacking Sonic the Hedgehog with the most powerful weapon on Mobius. In the meantime, he would be sending random ambushes that were meant to tire the Sonic Team out. Everyone decided to huddle together at Tails' house to fight as a group and not as individuals. Today was May 3rd. This had all begun on April 28th…

Present Day

A steaming bottle of soda sat on the dining room table. Slowly, a trembling hand reached out and gripped the fat middle of the bottle. The bottle lifted a few inches off the table, leaving a condensation ring behind on the spot it had just been sitting. The hand lifted the bottle to a pair of lips, tipping the bottle slightly so the soda poured out. The bottle was then gently set back down, courtesy of a much steadier hand. The owner of the hand - a very, very tired-looking blue hedgehog - let out a shaky sigh.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, don't tell me you're gonna stay up all night AGAIN!"

The blue hedgehog, Sonic, looked up at the annoyed girl standing above him, her hands on her hips. Outwardly she looked angry, but Sonic knew she was only concerned. The girl was wearing a red halter dress, headband, and boots. Her short hair-quills were bright pink and her sparkling, jade green eyes looked furious, and behind that...troubled. He would've smiled at the sight of her if he had had the strength.

"Hi to you too, Amy," Sonic mumbled humorously, his eyes half closed. He took another swig of the soda.

Amy pursed her lips with worry. "Sonic…this Eggman thing has gotten you…I don't know where, but somewhere unhealthy. _Look_ at you!" She picked up the soda and held it out of his reach. "Since when have you started drinking Coke? No, that's not important. How many bottles have you had? I remember buying _four_ at the store today."

"Uh…can I answer the first question instead?"

"Ugh!" Amy turned around and slammed the bottle on the unlucky counter, spewing Coke up in the air. Fortunately, none got on either Amy or Sonic. "Sonic, you need to rest! It's 2:30am! You're stressing yourself and for _what_? Here…let me guard the house while you go get some sleep." The girl began to help him stand up, her arms linked around his.

Sonic tried to push her away, but staying awake for two weeks straight – with on and off sleeping periods where he would randomly fall asleep – had rendered him helpless. All he could do was whine.

"No, Ames, please," Sonic begged. "It's my _responsibility_! I'm a hero…"

"Even heroes have to sleep at night!" Amy argued. "Just look at how weak this has made you. I could pick you up like a baby and you wouldn't be able to do a thing."

He realized just how feeble he was with a start. How would he fight Eggman in this state? A robot could burst through the door firing an AK-47 and he wouldn't be able to move. Reluctantly, he allowed her to pull him to his feet. She then hauled his shoulder over hers and vice versa and led him across the kitchen. She needed to get him somewhere – anywhere – that was possible of sleeping. A couch, a bed, a _dishwasher_; she didn't care as long as he could get comfortable and relax. In two days Eggman would attack them and he had barely slept 3 hours in a fortnight. Ridiculous!

It seemed to take forever, but eventually they made it to the living-room (the next room over) and Amy gently helped him sit on the couch. She grabbed a brown pillow from a nearby recliner and began to fluff it.

"_Amy_…" Sonic blushed at the fuss she was making over him.

Amy smiled tenderly. "Don't be embarrassed, Sonic," she giggled. "It's just me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm embarrassed," Sonic muttered under his breath stubbornly, his arms crossed and his cheeks bright red. He hoped Amy couldn't see his blush in the dark.

Amy ignored the comment. "Do you want a blanket, or…?"

He interrupted him with a quick, "Nah, I'm cool." Amy puffed out her cheeks, annoyed. _'Stubborn brat,'_ she thought.

There was a silence. Then Amy began to rub her arm subconsciously. "Well," she swallowed. "I guess I'll just sit in the kitchen and guard the house then. Get some sleep, Sonic." She was starting to turn around when he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay with me…," Sonic mumbled softly, his head lowered to hide his nervousness. "Please…just until I fall asleep." He didn't even know why he'd asked that of her. Maybe the insomnia was getting to his head.

Amy blushed, then smiled and sat down next to him. "Of course, Sonic…" She placed the pillow on her lap and patted it invitingly. "I'll stay with you for as long as you need…" Not even thinking about what he was doing, Sonic laid his head down on the pillow and half-closed his eyes, curling his legs up to his chest. Amy's scent was intoxicating; like strawberries dipped in chocolate or Nutella spread on a fresh loaf of bread…okay, that was bad. Really bad. But you get that point.

Amy ran her fingers through his quills and he smiled at her fragile touch as oppose to how strong the girl was in battle. The pink hedgehog closed her eyes and then began to sing as soft as soft can be:

_"It's time to sleep,_

_So close your eyes_

_And let yourself fly away._

_It's time to rest,_

_So say goodbye_

_To all the worries of the day."_

Sonic's eyelids fluttered as he felt himself falling asleep. What was she singing? He'd never heard the song before. Man, she had such a beautiful voice…

_"Throw off your blanket if you're hot._

_Pull it back up if you're cold._

_Hug your pillow._

_Squeeze it tight._

_Then dream a dream never to be told._

_Dream about freedom._

_Dream about the wind._

_Dream about running till the end._

_Dream about flying._

_Dream about the sky._

_Dream about meeting a really cool guy._

_Dream, dream, dream, oh…_

_Dream, dream, dream, oh…_

_La la la la la._

_And then you're in…_

_Dreamland."_

And he was.

…xxx…xxx…

The next morning, Sonic woke up alone. The pillow was now propped up against the arm of the couch and there was a thin, sky blue blanket lying on top of him that hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep.

Sonic sat up with a start and practically rolled off the couch onto his feet. He was taken by surprise when he saw he was wearing socks, not shoes, and his shoes were leaning against the couch, neatly placed next to each other. Only Amy would have so organized with his dirty old sneaks.

…Amy.

Sonic looked around the room. Where was she? Had she gone to the kitchen after he'd fallen asleep? Or had Eggman attacked during the night and kidnapped her? Sonic's heart skipped a beat.

"Amy?!" he called frantically, cupping his mouth.

"In here…," was her immediate, groggy response from the kitchen. Not even bothering to put on his shoes, he ran into the room, and then smirked gently at the sight of her. Her head was hidden in her arms on the table like she was sleeping (though she wasn't) and that same bottle of Coke sat on the table next to a bowl of M&M's. Sonic laughed. It was just so…Amy.

"Coke and M&M's how original," Sonic teased. "Were you depending on a sugar rush to keep you up all night?"

Amy sat up and glared at the cocky hedgehog. "Like you have any room to talk, Hedgehog. You did the same thing; just I'm taking it up a notch."

"Touché," Sonic grinned, rubbing his nose.

Amy wobbled back and forth as she tried to stand up, and Sonic, by instinct, held on to her to support her. That's when he noticed the bruises on her arms, the swollen lip, and the faint bags under her eyes. He gasped and held her at arms length so he could get a good look at her.

"Amy, what the _chilidog_ happened to you?" Sonic demanded. "Your arms! Your…your _lip_!" Amy touched her lip gently and looked away.

"I, um…Eggman attacked during the night," she confessed. "I fought as hard as I could, but I was just so tired and my hammer seemed so heavy…"

Unexpectedly, Sonic pulled Amy into a hug and held her tight. "Amy, I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I should never have let you take my place. I'm sorry…"

"No, Sonic!" Amy cried tenaciously. "I wanted to do it! If it had been you, you would have taken it even worse than I did. I'm _fine_, trust me, okay?"

Sonic sighed. "Alright, Ames, I trust you." He pulled away and smiled. "But since this whole thing is my fault, how about I make it up to?"

"You don't have to—"

"No…no, I want to," Sonic insisted. "Kay, here goes…oh jeez…" He took a deep breath. "Um…maybe when this is all over…" A beat. "We could…go out?"

"Yes! YES!" Amy screamed, jumping up and down. She hugged him this time. "Oh, Sonic, of COURSE I'll go out with you!" She pulled back. "But only as friends…right?" There was disappointment in her eyes.

Bravely, Sonic leaned forward and his lips pressed against hers briefly, momentarily taking away the pain of having a swollen lip from her. When he pulled back, he was blushing as was she. "Not this time," the blue hedgehog smiled. "Will ya wait for me?"

Stars danced in Amy's gorgeous green eyes. "Always…"

Sonic chuckled. "Good. Now I think you should get some sleep, Ames," he said. "You look like me."

Amy flushed, tugging on her bangs nervously. "Yeah, okay...I guess I could get a little rest..."

"We can let the others guard the house today." Sonic took her hands in his. "C'mon, Eggman never attacks twice in one night." He dragged her over to the couch and sat her down just like she had done for him. He sat down next to her and cradled her in his lap. "Comfortable?"

Amy blushed and nuzzled her head into his furry chest. "You have _no_ idea," she giggled.

Smiling, Sonic said, "Get some sleep, Ames..."

"As long as you're here when I wake...," Amy mumbled, feeling herself nod off. Trustfully, she allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms, her hair falling in her face.

Sonic ran his fingers through her hair, smiling lovingly at his to-be-girlfriend. "I love you, Ames...," he whispered in her fuzzy ear. Gently, he kissed her forehead, just above her bangs, and then let himself follow her into her dreams.

**Meh. I need my Sonamyness. This was to satisfy me, as well as y'all.**

**The song, "Dreamland", is by me. I originally wanted to just use some song about sleeping and stuff, but I got too lazy during my search and just settled for writing it myself. Honestly, I'm written better songs...but whatever.  
**

**Happy Sonamy, everyone! :)  
**


	3. Diaries

**Meh. This story is ssssoooooooo cutesy I could die from the cuteness.**

***dies***

***revives* CUTENESS! *dies again***

**P.S. I left out the quotation marks after the first flashback for a reason. My language arts teacher taught it to me. You leave it out to signify that the next quote is by the same person****.**

**...ignore.**

**Hey! Last one to say "Not it" has to say the disclaimer! NOT IT!**

**Sonic and Amy: NOT ITTTTT!**

**Tails: Wut?**

**Ahahahaha! Go for it, Tails! ;D**

**Tails: Ugh, whatever. SonamyPowah doesn't own Sonic or Amy...or me for that matter.**

- Diaries -

_**"Sonic, I forgot to wear my headband when I went out today. Think you could get it and meet me at that little café on the corner of 5**__**th**__** and main at around 10:00am?**_

_** "…thank you soooo much! I promise I'll make it up to you."**_

Slowly, Sonic opened Amy's bedroom door and peered inside. The room was empty, of course, so he stepped inside without hesitation. _'If I was Amy, where would I keep my headband?'_ A strange image of him in a girly pose wearing Amy's headband flashed in his mind. _'The heck…?'_

Sonic brushed his fingertips across her dresser, gently moving things out of the way. There was a lamp, an alarm clock, a couple scattered papers, and a hot pink book wrapped in a dark blue ribbon. The book read "Amy's Diary" on the cover in curly cue letters.

"Amy's diary…," Sonic read, breathlessly. He looked around. She wasn't going to be expecting him for a while, _surely_ it was okay to just…ya know…skim it? Just a few entries…nothing _too_ serious. She didn't have to know. Hands trembling with anticipation, Sonic opened to the first page.

_"Dear Diary,_

_ Hi! I'm Amy Rose. Since this is my first diary entry, I should probably tell you a few things about myself. Well, first off, I am 10 years old and just about the cutest pink hedgehog around. Wouldn't you agree? Teehee… Okay, okay, moving on. My super power is that I can make a magical piko piko hammer appear just at the flick of my wrist, and I have an unlimited supply of them. If you're wondering where I keep them all, well, that's for me to know and for you to never find out! I was born in the Kingdom of Mercia on September 23. My…my parents were robotisized when I was still very young, so I am an orphan. When I was 8 years old I met my future husband, Sonic the Hedgehog, at Never Lake which has become my favorite spot on all of Mobius. Since we're on the subject of Sonic, I guess I should describe him. I mean, it's not like he's important or anything. He's only the kindest, cutest, smartest, sweetest, bravest, strongest, caring, heroic hedgehog I've ever met! I love him more than I've ever loved anyone ever in my life, I swear. Maybe he does avoid me at times and sure, he does run away from me whenever I mention marriage or dates, but I know it's just because he's shy and won't admit his true feelings for me. I won't give up until Sonikku is mine. I mean, can I really help it? I'm a girl and except for being able to eat without gaining any weight, all a girl really wants is to find the perfect man and marry him. Someday, Sonic will realize that we belong together and that I love him so very, _very_ much…"_ and blah, blah, blah. Sonic blushed at all the compliments she'd written down.

"Maybe I should go to when she's a little more mature," Sonic joked to himself. He skipped a couple pages until he'd gotten to a page with a very familiar date on the top line of the notebook paper. It was the day the Sonic Team had been transported to Earth.

_"Oh my gosh, Diary, today has been totally out of whack! Sonic went on this mission to rescue Cream from Eggman and this…this strange white light appeared out of nowhere! I woke up in the grass all alone with nothing but you and my hammer, both in the place which you will never find out about. I wondered around for a few minutes and then these…things…started looking at me like I was an alien or something. I got really self-conscious, especially since most of the female-looking ones were far more attractive then me. But anyway, as I was wondering, I came across something that resembled the television's we have back home and I saw Sonic on it. He looked really freaked out with all those lights on him and the Things surrounding him. I watched as he tricked the Things wearing, like, black-ish blue, and ran away like he always does. I didn't want to watch anymore after that because the Things were looking at me and pointing, so I ran off and hid up a tree and that's where I am now, trying to figure out what the heck happened."_

_"I found Knuckles! You have nooo idea how relieved I feel to have found someone in this weird place, even if he is a thick-headed narcissist. I mean, it's better than nothing. Besides, I won't admit this to anyone, but I see him kind of like my older brother. Maybe one day I'll start treating him like one. So far he seems really interested in walking around in these icky sewers; but whatever… I hope we find Sonic soon…"_

Months later… _"Ooooh, that Sonic makes me sooooooo M.A.D.! He just HAD to lead me on, flirting with me and telling me 'Oh, Amy, I think you're just about the cutest little thing I've ever seen' and 'When you wave that hammer around my heart beats a million times a minute' and then I have to find out he hadn't meant ONE WORD he'd said. He'd been using me just to get off the cruise ship! I mean, if he'd wanted to hurt me, he could have just ripped out my heart, stomped on it, and thrown it into a trash can. That would have hurt less. If he knew me, he would have known that I use anger to mask the pain, and that's why I threatened him with my hammer. He didn't even say he was sorry…"_

Feeling seriously guilty, Sonic stopped reading the entry there and skipped ahead a couple pages.

_"Oh, Sonic! I never knew you were so…so…SWEET! After disappearing for SO long, he_ finally_ showed up last night as Super Sonic. As soon as I saw him I ran ALL the way from Cream's house to mine (which took all night) just to see him standing in front of MY house! Of all the other friends he could have visited, he wanted to see _me_! I was so happy and so MAD at him I couldn't _stand_ it. I ended up yelling at him and then bursting into tears. Then he gave me this BEAUTIFUL rose and told me he'd never leave me again. Oh, Sonic! I love you! _ _"_

Blushing, Sonic skipped ahead again.

_"Sorry I haven't written in a while, Diary. I've been busy saving the world again. It's been months since Chris left and Cosmo died, yet we still aren't over it. Tails hasn't left his workshop in a while. Sonic goes on long runs as if he's running from something. Cream cries every day. Rouge and Knuckles both work for G.U.N. so I don't hear much from them. And me? I bake. I bake cake and cookies and pie and brownies and snicker-doodles and rice crispy treats and every single dessert I can think of. Sometimes my fridge is so full I have to sell my sweets to the bakery and now they're actually offering me baking jobs all over town. Just last week that famous chef, uh, Mr. Something-or-other, stopped by and offered me a very high paying job at his restaurant. I told him I'd think about it. But what I'm mostly worried about is Sonic. He's been so distant lately and I don't know why. Maybe he feels it was his fault Cosmo died when…it wasn't. If anything, it was Dark Oak's fault. And besides, she's still with us even if we can't see her. I can feel her. Perhaps this makes me sound weird, but it's true. She's still here with us, helping us move on."_

It was true. Sonic could sometimes sense Cosmo's presence, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He still remembered those few weeks when he'd done nothing but run, hoping maybe he could outrun the truth that she was dead because of him. Eventually, Amy had caught him (not literally) and talked some sense into him, insisting that just because Tails had launched the attack and he had been the attacker, he wasn't responsible for her death, and neither was Tails. Cosmo had wanted, no, _needed_ to die. It was either her or the Universe. It took a little while, but Amy got through to him and now all he could do was accept it for what it was.

_"I'm 15 today, Diary! You wouldn't believe how awesome it feels to be this old. The party was amaaaaazing, by the way! Everyone showed up and we all had such a GREAT time. Sonic gave me a card this year along with a gorgeous necklace he must have spent a lot of money on. I haven't taken it off since."_

Sonic blushed, remembering how nervous he had been to give her such a pricy gift. He turned the page, ready to read another entry.

"Sonic?"

Startled, Sonic jumped up from the seat he just realized he was sitting in and whirled around, sweating like crazy. Amy was standing at the doorway with a frustrated expression, her hands on her hips.

"Sonic!" Amy scolded. "All I asked you was to bring my headband to that stupid little café by ten!" She walked over and shoved her watch in his blushing face. "It's 2:00! I've been waiting for you to come for two hours! You're going to get me in so much trouble with my boss!" The angered pink hedgehog walked over to her dresser where Sonic had just been sitting, opened a drawer and picked up her trademark red headband from it. "What were you doing in—" Sonic tried to close the diary but it was too late. She'd already seen the open book.

"My…my DIARY?!" Amy gasped. She snatched up the book and her eyes darted across the top of the page, reading the date. "SONIC! You read my diary all the way up to my fifteenth birthday? How could you! You know how immature I used to be!" Amy's cheeks were flushed a bright pink. "I'm so embarrassed…! You…you…"

"Ames…" Sonic scratched the back of his head, guilt sweeping over him. "I…I'm…" He looked down. "S-sorry…I got distracted…I shouldn't have…so sorry…uh…jeez…"

Amy was silent, her back to him. Sonic hoped she wasn't going to kill him.

"Sonic…"

Sonic gulped. "Uh…y-yeah…?"

Amy turned around, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. She was smirking evilly. "Since you've taken it upon yourself to read _my_ diary…" She held out her hand. "Then I think it'd only be fair if I got to read _your_ diary!"

Sonic stumbled backwards, taken aback. "W-what?" he choked out. "Diary…? I…" He bit his lip. "I don't keep a diary."

Amy wasn't fazed. "Oh, of _course_," she huffed. "Guys are too 'manly' to call it a diary. Give me your journal."

"But I don't…," Sonic stuttered. "I…I don't keep a…I…uh…I…" Amy's glare did it for him. He reached into his quills and nervously brought out a little blue book. "H-here…" He held it out, pained.

Amy took the book and smiled brightly. _'OMG! I have SONIC'S diary! …er…journal…'_ "Thanks!" She excitedly opened to the first page.

"U-uh," Sonic blubbered, "I only read, like, six entries, so…"

Amy giggled. "Six it is then. That should be enough to satisfy me." She flipped to a page that was familiar to her.

_ "I can't believe what a night I just went through. First I rescue Cream and Cheese from Eggbutt, then this light appears and suddenly I'm in this place where I'm the main attraction. There were all these lights on me and I just couldn't think straight; especially when those huge monsters chased me around with those cruel flashing lights. Now I'm sitting on this light post thing, so happy you came with me and hoping with all I've got that no one will see the famous Sonic the Hedgehog writing in a journal. How humiliating. Honestly though, I'm really worried about my friends: Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and…and Amy. I've been worrying about Amy a lot lately and I have absolutely no idea why. Maybe it's because she's strong and funny and…and cute… Ugh! WHAT am I writing about? Thank CHAOS no one will ever read this! But as long as I'm in Amy-obsessive mode…I meant that. About Amy being cute, I mean. She really is…with her short pink hair, bright green eyes, and cute little smile. She's even cute when she's angry. Maybe that's why I tease her and stuff…huh. Amy… Crap, gotta go! Those creepy monsters are after me again!"_

Amy looked up at Sonic, her eyes wide and her blush evident. "You…think I'm…cute?" Her heart was beating faster than ever before.

Sonic was blushing too. He rubbed his arm anxiously. "I, um…this is why you never knew I had a journal…" Amy looked down at the continued entry.

_"I met this weird kid named Chris tonight. He kept saying things like, 'You can talk?' and 'Do you have a name?' Who asks that? Do you have a name. No, kid. I have no name. I'm…Nameless. Nameless the Hedgehog… Can you hear the sarcasm in my writing? Ugh. I have to be nice to him though because he kind of took me in **and** saved my life. However, I don't have to be nice in here, do I? Honestly, I think he's gay."_

Amy laughed out loud. "Sonic, I never knew you didn't like Chris! I didn't either. I always saw him blushing around you."

Sonic snickered. "Heh, heh, heh…yeah. I grew to get somewhat comfortable with him, but I always did think he was weird…and gay." Amy laughed even harder.

_"I feel weird. We went to the beach today and some things happened that kind of change my perspective about Amy dramatically. I mean, before today I kind of liked her but I wasn't exactly sure. Now I'm sure. You see, Eggman attacked us while Amy and the others were chilling on the beach. I fought him, Amy joined me in the fight, we won, and yada yada yada. But then Amy gave me this bracelet made of pink shells that she'd made herself. SHE made it! How do you even string shells? If you try to puncture a hole in them, they fall to pieces. But yeah, she told me it was a good luck charm to help me in the water. I was so touched by this, you have no idea. But before I could take it, Eggman's robot shook the ground and Amy dropped it. I think the robot must have stepped on it because then Amy was crying out, 'Your bracelet!', the shells were cracked, and she was crying. I wish I could have comforted her, but I couldn't let Eggman get away with breaking my good luck charm. Of course, I wasn't able to do anything anyway because Amy went berserk on it, so I probably could have made her feel better. The worst part about today though was watching Amy nearly drown. I mean, I have no idea where my courage came from, but suddenly I was swimming out to save her. And grabbed both her and the bracelet which she was holding, held her on my back with her arms around my shoulders, and paddled back. I still remember exactly how scared I was when I thought Amy was dead on the beach. I knew right away that this could happen again, and if it did, I'd need some good luck. I hide the now-fixed bracelet under my glove now."_

Amy began to choke. "You kept the bracelet?!" she nearly screamed. Her smile could have outweighed the world. All Sonic could do was pull up his glove, revealing the sparkling pink shells hidden underneath strapped around his wrist. Amy ran over and fingered it lovingly, memories coming back to her like a tidal wave.

_"Chris' family went on a cruise today...and I was forced to go too! I can't believe Chris would drag me onto a SHIP sailing out to the middle of nowhere, while still knowing how I absolutely hate water. What a great friend, huh? At first I tried to jump back to land, and I got further with every attempt, but it never worked. Then I tried to convince Tails that we had to go home so he was on my side, and, well...I'll admit I'm not proud of myself for this...but I kind of flirted with Amy, telling her I liked her and stuff to make her want to do what I said so I could have her swing her hammer like a lunatic and I could use the 'Amy's going crazy too' excuse. I must have been seriously desperate to get on Amy's bad side. And I felt really, really bad about what I did to her. I mean, she loves me and I led her on. What a horrible friend I am..."_

Amy was overwhelmed with so many emotions all at one time, she stumbled backwards a step. "Sonic, I..." She trailed off, unable to go on.

_"I'm home. After so long, I'm finally home. That whole dimension and space traveling crap thing was so annoying! It took forever to get back home, and apparently I had hurt everyone by this, especially Amy. I returned as Super Sonic and the first thing I thought of was Amy. Of course, I had to save Tails from Eggman, and I didn't mind that, but I **had** to see Amy. I recall landing in her yard and seeing her running up the hill towards me. I was so happy to see her again, I could have died right there on the spot. At first I expected her to squeeze the life out of me, but she refrained from doing so and instead yelled at me, crying her eyes out and telling me just how much she missed me and how much I'd scared her. It made me feel amazing when she said she'd decided to wait for me. I knew I had to repay the favor, so I gave her a lavender rose and told her I'd never leave her again. It was the absolute best day of my life when she hugged me._

_Oh yeah. The lavender rose means 'love at first sight'. I...er...googled it afterwards and nearly fell over at the irony of it."_

"Oh...," Amy sighed blissfully, rubbing her pink cheek. "Oh, Sonic..."

_"Amy was able to talk some sense into me. So it wasn't my fault Cosmo is dead, nor was it Tails' or Shadow's. It was Dark Oak's. I mean, I knew that all along, but I just couldn't help but blame myself. I mean, I watched her die...and I don't think I'll ever really be the same again. Cosmo was our friend; a part of us. And now she's with her clan, but it still feels like she should be here with us instead. I just wish Tails would stop crying himself to sleep at night."_

Tears glistening in her eyes, Amy turned the page to the latest entry. It was written last night.

_"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her out. I swear. She totally deserves it, I just can't seem to get around my shyness and ask her already! How hard is it to tell a girl who is madly in love with you that you want to spend the day with her? I've been planning this for a while now. She will leave to go to one of her new baking jobs down in Station Square and I'll go to her house and chill there. When she gets back, I'll surprise her with a bouquet of roses and I'll ask her out all smoothly, like in those rom-com movies she likes so much. Then we'll go out to some normal cafe and get a chilidog...oh man, I can't bring Amy to get a chilidog with me! That's so childish! She's been wanting to date me for so long now and the best I can come up with is catching a chilidog? But what else can I do...? Maybe I'll just ask her. Yeah, that's it! I'll let HER decide. She's probably got books upon books filled with all the dates she's ever wanted to go on with me. Alright, Sonic. Just take a deep breath and get it over with. It's not as hard as it seems. Tomorrow, Amy will finally know exactly how I feel for her."_

And that was it. That was Amy's breaking point.

"Oh, SONIC!" Amy tackled Sonic to the ground, kissing him all over his face; on his cheeks, on his nose, on his forehead, and then finally square on the lips (which, I might add, took his by COMPLETE surprise, but of course, he didn't mind at all ;D). "I love you so much! You're the sweetest thing EVER!"

Sonic chuckled softly. "I was right though. You did find out today. What do you know? And hey, this kind of takes the pressure off of actually having to ask you out."

Amy squealed. "I can't believe this is really HAPPENING!" She squished her knuckles against her cheeks and giggled uncontrollably. It suddenly hit her that she was on top of Sonic, and her muzzle flashed a bright red.

"Whoops...sorry, Sonic," she apologized, trying to get up. Sonic helped her, chuckling to himself. He held her in his arms, allowing her to steady herself.

"You got this?" he whispered in her ear softly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Uh...u-uh...duh...y-yeah...I'm good...," Amy stuttered, suddenly feeling very stupid in the mind. Her sentences seemed to jumble together into something incomprehensible. The girl blushed in her stupor.

Sonic laughed lightly and held her even closer. "I love you so much, Ames," he grinned, blushing himself.

Amy bit lip to keep from squealing again. "I-I love you too, Sonic," she giggled, almost unable to hold back her girlish desires to scream. "I can't b-believe you actually...after all these years...I...oh...I love y-you...you...Sonic...I...I can't...I...ohhhh...!" She nuzzled her head into his neck. "It's too much! My brain can't handle it!"

Sonic kissed her on the cheek. "Let's say we go out somewhere. Together? Just to two of us?"

Amy nodded vigorously. "Yes! Oh yes, please! Teehee, oh, Sonic!" She rested her forehead against his. "I don't care about where we go, by the way. As long as I'm with you I'm happy. We can go get chilidogs if you want."

"W-what about your job?"

"My job can wait. My boss will just have to suck it up that I'll be spending today with you. _You_. My love. My heart. My world."

Sonic smirked. "Amy, you read wayyy too many romance novels," he teased.

"Ah, but I don't have to anymore," Amy said smartly. "Because my life now has enough romance to go around, and so reading about other's romance is basically pointless."

"Wise words, my dear girlfriend," Sonic nodded, his mind bursting with euphoria at just calling Amy his girlfriend...which she was now. "Shall we?" He was holding out his arms and she jumped into his grasp immediately.

"We shall." And so he swept her off his feet into a cradle-like position, kissed her once on the lips, and then took off out of the apartment to enjoy a lovely afternoon with the girl who had stolen his heart. Neither of them had seen Sonic's diary lying on the floor, open to a random page; and on that particular page were simple words written in huge, bold letters next to an unchecked box:

"Tell Amy Rose You Love Her." Check.

**Rawr. That means "I love you" in dinosaur.**

**...just thought I'd throw that out there ;p**

**Kthxbai ^^**


	4. Chilidog Stand

**CHILIDOGS.**

**I HAD to do at least ONE story related to chilidogs.**

**Sonic, since this story is about your favorite food, you do the disclaimer!**

**Sonic: Aw man.**** FINE. SonamyPowah does not own me or Amy...Sega does.**

**BEGIN.**

- Chilidog Stand -

It was a beautiful morning. Flicky's were chirping, the breeze was ruffling the leaves of the trees, and Amy was yelling at a hat.

Yes. Amy was yelling...at a _hat_.

...xxx...xxx...

Amy stared at the hat in her hands with contempt. She squeezed it tightly, hoping it would suffer. "I will not wear you," she hissed. The hat said nothing. Amy continued on with the same angry, rebellious tone. "I will NOT allow YOU to sit on MY head, you ugly piece of FELT, you!" Still, the hat was silent.

Sighing, Amy reluctantly placed the hat on her head, pushing down her pink ears against her head. She'd lost the battle. She knew she had to wear it even though what she really wanted was to throw its chilidog shaped self right off the cliff. Alas, she had no choice except to wear it. It was uniform for her job according to her boss.

Amy Rose was working at a chilidog stand.

"If only I could have said, 'The Speed Demons will lose, Knuckles' and not have placed that stupid bet," Amy groaned. "Why did I have to put 10,000 rings on the line, betting on a football team just because it reminded me of Sonic? If I had just used my brain, I wouldn't be broke." She rested her head in her arms. "I just hope Sonic won't stop by on one of his daily runs. How embarrassing would THAT be?" The girl drummed her fingers on the wood. "I wonder where he is right—"

"Two chilidogs on the double please. And make 'em extra hot today."

Amy peeked up from behind the oversized – and not to mention totally embarrassing – hat to see Sonic standing before her. "Oh sweet mother of mercy," Amy whispered, finding herself unable to catch her breath. He just _had_ to show up didn't he? I mean, seriously. What were to chances of him showing up at_ her_ stand? There must be thousands of stands just in this city itself. Station Square was pretty big and crowded. Why did he have to be here?!

"Right away, uh, sir," Amy said lowly, trying to disguise her voice as she spoke. She quickly plucked two of her freshest hotdogs out of the revolver and laid them across buns that smelled of fresh-baked bread. Then she used a ladle to scoop out a spoonful of her very own homemade chili and poured the sauce over the hotdogs.

Swallowing nervously, Amy shakily held out the chilidogs. "H-here you are, sir," she choked out. "That'll be eight rings, please…"

"Alright!" Sonic cheered, slapping down the money onto the counter and then grabbing the meal eagerly.

_'Okay, you've got your food,'_ Amy thought urgently. _'You don't have to stay here. I'm just a lowly chilidog seller. Go on, leave and eat your food. Please! I'm begging you!'_

Unfortunately, Sonic had another idea in mind. Normally, when he was in a hurry to run off or had to do something important, he wouldn't have stayed, but today, since he didn't have anything else to do, he wanted to eat right there. And so, he leaned his elbow casually against the counter, lifted up the heavenly chilidog to the sky as if it was something to be worshiped, and then took a big bite.

Amy pulled on her ears angrily and cursed herself again for being an idiot and betting with Knuckles.

"This chilidog is _fantastic_!"

Amy quit pulling on her ears and forced herself to feign interest in stirring the chili instead of looking at him. "Uh, what?"

Sonic was smiling widely, staring at her. "This chilidog! It's _amazing_!_ Stupendous_! I've never had _anything_ like it!"

Amy rubbed her cheek to cover her embarrassment. "Oh...well, the hot dogs are just regular hot dogs ya know. But the chili is my own recipe."

"Really?" Sonic seemed genuinely interested. "_Wow_! You could seriously get rich off this."

"If only...," Amy growled lowly at herself.

"I need to come by here more often!" Sonic grinned. He finished the chilidog in two bites and then proceeded to licking his gloves of any leftover sauce before moving on to the next one. He seemed to be more into his food now, so Amy went back to pulling on her ears.

However, Sonic _wasn't_ interested in his food. Not really. He was more into this Mobian who had made the best chilidog he had ever tasted. Sonic looked over at Amy and watched her curiously as she continued to pull on her delicate pink ears. The blue hedgehog was baffled. When he had heard the "mystery Mobian's" voice, he had guessed her to be a girl, and girl's on Mobius were normally a wide variety of colors...but pink? There was no one who was pink for miles around. Pink Mobians might even have been extinct. There was only one pink girl he knew of and that was...

"Amy," Sonic whispered, staring at the girl who was still pulling on her ears. The girl stiffened at the sound of his voice and looked up slightly. The moment he saw her unmistakable green eyes he knew it was her.

"Amy?" he gasped, nearly dropping his lunch.

"Um...hi, S-Sonic...," Amy mumbled, smiling weakly.

"What the chilidog-" He looked at his chilidogs and chuckled to himself for a second before remembering what he had been saying **(:P)**. "-are you doing working at a chilidog stand?"

Amy twirled a strand of her short pink hair around her finger anxiously. "Um...earning money...?"

"And _why_ do you need to earn money?" Sonic questioned. "You've never had money problems before."

"That was before I bet my entire life savings on a football team," Amy shot back, trying to act menacing but failing miserably as the chilidog hat kept sliding in front of her eyes. She pushed it up and glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest...and then growling as the hat slid down again.

Sonic blinked. "Your entire..." He shook his head. "You bet on The Speed Demons, didn't you?"

Amy looked down slightly. "It reminded me of you...," she muttered shamefully.

Sonic couldn't help but smile at how dedicated she was to him, even when it cost her everything. "From now on, Ames, when you're gonna bet on a football team, either do research first or talk to me, okay? I don't want you homeless."

Amy scratched the back of her head and laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess that would be smart."

"Yeah, just a little bit," Sonic teased. Then he beamed. "How about this: I come by here and buy your chilidogs every day and spread the word all over town how AMAZING your chilidogs are (which they are, by the way). Then lots of people will come here and you'll get rich fast!"

Amy giggled at his thoughts. "And where will I live?" she asked. "I can't pay my rent since I'm broke, so my house will be taken away."

Sonic winked. "Do you even need to ask? You can live with me! And you can make me your _delicious_ chilidogs there all day, every day."

"You can BUY your chilidogs, mister," Amy grinned, rolling her eyes. "I'm _not_ giving them away, not even to you."

Sonic pouted. "Alright, how about this: I'll buy your chilidogs at half the price."

"What's in it for me?" Amy demanded jokingly.

"I'll take you out on a date!" Sonic triumphed, blushing lightly.

Amy blushed as well. "Sure!" she gasped giddily. "So then chilidogs will be two rings instead of four...and I'll even make cake and cupcakes and other scrumptious things for free since you're taking me out. Deal?" She held out her hand for him to shake, but instead of shaking it, he took her completely off guard by picking her up like she weighed nothing, placing her on his side of the stand, and hugging her tight. She had to blink a couple times and then remind herself to breathe before she was able to hug him back.

"Deal." Amy smiled.

No matter how crazy Sonic's scheme may have seemed (okay, it's not THAT crazy), it actually happened just like he had described it. Sonic bought chilidogs every day from her stand and then would go out and brag to everyone he came across that he knew the best chilidog seller on Mobius. People trusted Sonic's opinion, and soon Amy's stand was the most popular in Station Square. Her boss couldn't have been happier with her. Within three months, Amy had already earned half of what she had lost on that fateful day with Knuckles. In six months she had double what she'd had before. Everything was back to normal...except Sonic and Amy, that is. Sonic had kept his promise about the date and had taken her to dinner, which had been the best night of their lives, and since that night, they've been a couple. Neither could be happier. Seriously.

One night, Sonic found Amy sitting on "her" bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey, Ames," he whispered. "Wanna get back at Knuckles for what he did to you?"

Amy looked up and threw the magazine across the room. "Heck yeah!" she laughed, hopping out of the bed. Sonic grabbed her hand and led her downstairs to where Knuckles was lounging, watching TV.

"Hey, Knuckster!" Sonic called, waving with his free hand.

Knuckles turned around, completely red in the face **(Heh, see what I did there? Huh? See? Huhhhh? Blah, ignore me...)**. "Don't ever call me that again, Sonic!" he growled. When he saw Sonic and Amy's linked hands he scoffed. "You guys are so pathetic. You're a couple, and all you do is hold hands? How shy _are_ you, Sonic that you can't do more than that? I've never even seen you guys kiss."

Sonic blushed at the thought of kissing Amy in front of Knuckles. "Uh, um...," he stuttered nervously. "W-well, uh...um, I-I mean we're...um..."

Amy wasn't nearly as embarrassed. "Oh, don't act like you're not jealous," she smirked. "I bet you dream every night you could kiss ROUGE, or hold ROUGE'S hand..."

Knuckles' eyes widened and he blushed even deeper than Sonic (if possible). "Carry on," he blurted out, turning around to face the television again.

Sonic winked at Amy. "Nice save," he complimented.

Amy shrugged. "Saving you is one of my many talents," she giggled. "I do it ALL the time." Sonic pursed his lips with resentment.

"Whatever. Let's get back at the Knucklehead."

"Yes!" Amy clenched her fist and pumped it into the air.

Sonic reluctantly let go of Amy's hand and walked over to Knuckles, sitting next to him on the couch. "So, Amy wants to make another bet with you," he said casually.

Knuckles looked shocked. "What? I thought she'd be smart enough not to after she lost everything she owned last time!" Sonic just shrugged.

Amy sat down on the other side of Knuckles. "He's right, ya know," she played along. "I wanna make another bet."

"Well, what is it?" Knuckles asked cautiously.

Amy looked at Sonic. _'Same bet as last time,'_ he mouthed._ 'It's the Championship Game.'_ She nodded slightly.

"Who do you think is gonna win the Championship Game?" she asked devilishly. "The Speed Demons or The Fist Crackers?" She looked over at Sonic for guidance. He was mouthing _'Speed Demons will win'_ over and over. _'But they lost last time!'_ she mouthed back. He just shook his head._ 'Speed Demons will win.'_

Amy looked at Knuckles. "I'm betting on The Speed Demons again."

"Well, _I_ think the Fist Crackers are gonna win," Knuckles said hotly, crossing his arms. "How much are you willing to bet?"

"Same as last time," Amy said. "10,000 rings."

"That much?"

"Yes."

Knuckles sighed. "Whatever, Amy...," he groaned. "Just don't blame _me_ when you're broke _again_."

Amy didn't even blink. "Trust me. It's gonna be _you_ who's broke when this game over."

And she was right. The Speed Demons won the Championship, just like Sonic had said. Knuckles couldn't have been more shocked and neither Amy nor Sonic could have have laughed any harder.

"HOW COULD THEY LOSE?" Knuckles shrieked, shaking the television. "THEY ARE THE BEST FOOTBALL TEAM IN MOBIAN HISTORY!"

"Were," Amy corrected. "They _were_ the best football team in Mobian history."

"BLAAAAH!" Knuckles yelled to the poor roof. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Take it easy, Knux," she said tediously. "You don't spend money anyway. You live on a island, guarding a magical rock."

Knuckles ripped out his wallet and, without even opening it, handed the whole thing to Amy. "Here," he said gruffly. "It's all I got."

Amy pulled out 50 rings. "Only 50?" she asked, confused. "But the bet was 10,000! You still have 9,950 rings to go!"

Knuckles waved over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "I'll pay you back...eventually." The door closed.

Amy stared at the wallet. "Oh well," she laughed. "Now he's broke, just like I was, so it's all good."

Sonic hugged her gently. "Feel better?" he asked.

Amy kissed him on the cheek, not missing his blush. "A LOT better!" she giggled and poked his bright red muzzle. "Now let's go enjoy some of the Churros and Strawberry Cupcakes I made last night!"

"Now you're talking!"


	5. This Is Halloween

**For Halloween this year I was Batman and my best friend Tiarawasnthere was the zombie version of Brooks, the football player #55 on the Buccaneers.**

**I got Amy's costume from my costume. Sonic's was just off of my obsession with The Walking Dead (I've loved it since around May 2011 :D) and Zombieland (my favorite movie, besides the Ring 1_ &_ 2...especially 2...).**

**Everyone else's I made on the spot, relating to their personalities.**

**Oh...and in this oneshot, Sonic and Amy are dating. And so are Knuckles and Rouge. Cream and Tails are not.**

**Hehe.**

**Happy Halloween!**

- This Is Halloween -

Amy stomped her black boot on the ground impatiently. "Come _on_, Sonic, we're gonna miss the buzz!" She tried to fold her arms across her chest, but her long black cape made it harder than it should have been.

Sonic poked his head out of his room and grinned. "You mean we're gonna miss the _candy_," he corrected with a smirk.

Amy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but giggle. "That _is_ the whole point of Halloween after all," she said smartly. "So yes, we _are_ gonna miss the candy. Do you _know_ how much candy kids hoard? They go to the _same_ house twenty times just because the residents are handing out Reese's or Snickers."

"Hey, isn't that what we're doing?" Sonic went back into the room as he said this, his voice echoing. Groaning, Amy followed him and watched tediously at the doorway as he drew dark circles around his eyes with black face-paint.

"Sonic, you look _fine_!" she complained. "Now let's _go_ before I lose my patience!"

Sonic snickered. "Don't get into a fit, _Batgirl_," he teased, waving the crayon at her. "My Zombie costume has to be perfect."

"Excuse you, I'm Bat_man_, not Bat_girl_, _Michael_," Amy countered **(Get it? Michael Jackson? Thriller? Huuuh? Blah, forget it)**.

"But you're a _girl_!" Sonic babbled. "...right? I haven't been dating a _guy_, have I?"

Amy took this opportunity into her own hands. "You never know. I could have gotten a sex change and you would have had no idea..."

Sonic's face would have gone deathly pale if it wasn't already, thanks to his makeup. "Wait..._WHAT_?!"

"I'm _joking_!" Amy giggled. "You're so gullible, Sonic." She adjusted her bat shaped mask. "Now are you ready to go, or-"

"Oh my chilidog!" Sonic gasped, interrupting her. "I have green!" He grabbed the green crayon and started coloring on his already ghost white face. When he was done, he whirled around, making an absurd face. "How do I look, Mademoiselle?"

Amy laughed. "Atrocious," she said honestly with a smile. "And it's not just your face, but your french accent as well."

Sonic smirked. "You know you_ love_ me," he flirted, holding out his vowels.

"Sure," Amy teased, totally kidding.

Sonic grasped his chest and staggered backwards a step dramatically. "Whaaat? You don't love me anymore? How can this be?" He ran over and started making random gestures with his hands in front of her face. "I will cast a spell on you and _make_ you love me then!"

"That's too bad," Amy grinned. "I guess I'll have to love you then." She sighed comically. "Such a burden."

Sonic hugged her. "I love you, Ames!" he grinned, his smile brushing against her hair. Amy blushed and hugged him back.

"I'll say I love you too, but just know it was forced from a spell," Amy bantered. Sonic laughed and kissed her cheek.

Remembering it was Halloween, Amy tried to drag him out the door while he was in her grasp. "Alright, _enough_, come on! Cream and the others are waiting on us!"

Sonic groaned. "Awww, can't we just ditch them and go scare some little kids instead?" he asked jokingly.

Amy smacked his arm lightly. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" she laughed. "_No_! Now get your rear in gear and get out of this room!" She began to literally push him, but wasn't really making any progress.

"Hey, I thought Batman was stronger than that," Sonic commented. "You really are the girl version of-"

"Shut up!"

...xxx...xxx...

It took a couple minutes (a half hour), but Amy eventually got Sonic out of the house and down the road to where all the houses were. Waiting on the sidewalk stood Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream. Knuckles had dressed up in a Rocky outfit, boxing gloves and everything. Rouge was a sexy cop, wearing a low cut shirt that revealed her belly, a very short skirt, an officers hat and tall blue boots. In her belt was a taser and handcuffs. Tails had come in a mad scientist costume. His long white lab coat brushed the ground and his frizzy gray hair stuck out all over the place. Cream was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and Cheese was Toto, sitting obediently in Cream's little basket. They all seemed very bored.

"What took you two so long?!" Knuckles growled. "We were about to leave you!"

"They were making out in the closet, duh," Rouge answered simply, winking at the couple's shared blush. "But we're all here now, so let's go, shall we?"

"What about Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked innocently.

"Chao!" Cheese piped up, waving its little arms around in its dog costume.

Rouge shrugged. "He said he couldn't make it," she said. "But it's okay. We'll be fine."

"Let's go!" Tails laughed, pointing down the road. He grabbed Cream's little hand and ran down the street towards the first house. The older Mobians rolled their eyes at the children, but the sight warmed their hearts, even if none of them would admit it...except Amy.

"That's so cute," Amy whispered into Sonic's ear, grasping his hand. "I remember being the same way when I was their age. So _ready_ for Trick or Treating."

"And you don't act like that now?" Sonic teased. "I do believe _you_ were the one who was yelling at me to hurry up just a half hour ago."

Amy pushed him playfully. "Quiet, you," she laughed softly. The group walked up to the first house just as Cream and Tails ran past them, giggling and on their way to the next house. Knuckles was about to knock, but Rouge rung the doorbell before he could to spare the door. It opened and a tall feline adult stood in the doorway with a basket of sweets in her hands. She eyed the group carefully.

"Aren't you kids a little old to be Trick or Treating?" she asked.

"Lady," Amy began. "You can never be too old for free candy. I will still be doing this when I'm old and can't walk anymore; and even then I'll be pushing myself around in a wheelchair, a bag in hand, ready to go." Everyone laughed, including the woman.

"I like your holiday spirit," the woman smiled. "Here's a couple Skittles and M&M's." She tossed the candy into Amy's bag.

"Thanks!" Amy giggled. She stood in the back of the group as everyone else got their candy. Then as they were walking away, Amy tore open her Skittles and threw a couple at Sonic, yelling, "Taste the rainbow!" humorously.

Playing along, Sonic opened his M&M's and threw some back, shouting, "I'm not afraid!" in a singsong voice.

Knuckles grabbed two mini Hershey bars and crushed them into both Sonic and Amy's faces. "Hershey's are better than both Skittles and M&M's combined!" he said gruffly. "_Deal_ with it!"

Sonic and Amy took one look at the other's face and then burst out laughing, pointing at the chocolate stains.

"Sonic, you're like the Chocolate Zombie Bunny now!" Amy chortled.

"Keep eating chocolate like that and you'll be _Fat_man, not _Bat_man!" Sonic guffawed back. Both roared with laughter, grabbing onto the other for balance. Knuckles rolled his eyes. Rouge covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Cream and Tails were long gone, their bags already half full.

The rest of the evening continued like this, with Sonic and Amy flirting back and forth, cracking jokes and laughing so hard they cried; with Rouge and Knuckles toying with the other slightly as they gathered boat loads of candy; and with Cream and Tails far, _far_ ahead. The night ended all too quickly for the group and eventually it was time to say goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow, Rouge!" Amy called to the retreating bat.

"See ya!" Rouge called back. She blew a kiss at Knuckles who was going back to Angel Island. "I'll see _you_, ya handsome _hunk_, in an hour."

Knuckles blushed. "Uh, y-yeah, okay, Rouge!"

"Talk to you in the morning, Amy! Bye, Mr. Sonic!" Cream giggled, running off into the distance with Cheese towards her mom's house, her large ears flopping behind her. She had to get home fast because of her curfew.

"I'll call you!" Amy shouted after the rabbit.

"See ya, Cream!" Sonic yelled at the same volume as Amy, his hands cupping his mouth. He wrapped his arm around Amy and pulled her close. It was just the two of them then. "Cold?" he whispered in her ear.

Amy pretended to shiver. "Freezing, Sonic! If you don't hug me, I'll turn into a block of ice!"

Sonic laughed at her trifling and hugged her like she'd asked as they walked down the dark street. "I got tons of candy, how about you?"

Amy opened her bag which was overflowing. "Eh," she joked. "I could have gotten more."

Sonic poked her bag. "One more piece and that bag will explode, Ames!" he laughed. He paused. "Do you want this Almond Joy? I'm not a fan of coconut."

"Hey, thanks," Amy smiled, taking the candy. She was about to put it in her stuffed bag when she realized what he was doing and threw it back at him, saying, "You little sneak! Thought I would let you get away with that, didn't you?"

Sonic laughed. "Aw, man," he giggled. "I really did think you'd fall for it. I would have enjoyed seeing the result of your over-stuffing."

Amy shook her head and leaned on his shoulder, smiling. "You're so silly, Sonic..." She looked up to see Sonic acting like he was biting her head. She jumped back, shocked. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm a Zombie!" Sonic teased, jabbing his finger into her stomach. "What do you expect? I'm hungry!"

Amy shoved a Reese's into his mouth. "Enjoy then!"

Sonic chewed slowly, never taking his eyes off the pink hedgehog in his arms. When he swallowed, he said gently, "That was good, but you still taste better." Amy blushed and pushed him softly, muttering a quiet, "Pervert..."

They arrived at her doorstep. Amy pulled herself out of his arms reluctantly. "You'll come back tomorrow, right?" she asked hopefully, her green eyes sparkling.

Sonic rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Of course, beautiful!" he grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "But you'll wanna protect your candy while I'm gone. I might take it during the night."

Amy shoved him away, laughing. "And you'll give it to the poor," she finished. "Okay, Robin Hood."

Sonic grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground, twirling her in a circle. "If I'm Robin Hood, then you're the Lady Marian," he said, smiling at her.

"We can do that next year," Amy played along. "Now go home and eat your sweets!"

Sonic rubbed his belly. "Can't wait to get fat!" he cheered.

"You can't get fat, you're Sonic!" Amy prattled. "You burn, like, 40,000,000 calories per day just on a run!"

Sonic kissed her on the cheek. "True that!" He started to walk away. "See ya, Marian! Love ya!"

Amy giggled. "Until tomorrow, Robin! I love you, too!" she called after him. The pink hedgehog watched as her beloved boyfriend disappeared into the cool mist, her long black cape swirling around her as the wonderful night of laughter and love came to a close.

**Oh, jeez. Terrible ending.**

**I really wanted to update this on Halloween, and since Halloween ends in twenty minutes, I did not take the time to revise and stuff. So please bear with me if it sounds crappy.**

**I just like Sonamy.**

**A lot.**

**Heh.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW people! I love you all! Hehe :D**


	6. Winter Snow

- Winter Snow -

_Snow._

_Isn't it pretty?_

_It covers the ground like a big white blanket, tucking in the little flowers and grasses for a nice, long winter nap._

_When you look up at the sky, you can see snowflakes fluttering down, each one different from the next. Unique. Delicate. Perfectly imperfect._

_Like us. We are all different. No two people are the same, not even identical twins._

Amy put down her pencil. She turned her head to look out the frosted window to her left and watched the soft white flakes blend with the snow that already covered the ground. A blue blur suddenly flashed past and a big smile burst across her rosy cheeks.

_When you touch them as they fall, the soft little flakes start to melt between your fingers. They're gone before you knew they were there._

Amy felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of her blue hero and how he used to resemble the snowflakes to her. How she would have him in her arms for an instant, and then...he would be gone. A lone tear splashed onto her wooden desk.

But it wasn't like that anymore. Amy held up her head high with a big smile and wiped away her tears. She had finally caught him. He was hers now. They were happy. Oh, so very happy. Especially her.

Her dreamy green eyes found themselves drifting back to the window just in time to see another blur go back the opposite direction as before. Should she go outside and meet him? It was Christmas morning after all, and she did have a BIG present to give him!

Yes, she should go, Amy decided. Pulling on her bright red coat over her usual pink nightdress, she stood up from her workplace and started for the door.

"Wait...I need shoes." Amy laughed at her carelessness. "Oh, silly me!" The pink hedgehog quickly slipped on her pink slippers.

...xxx...xxx...

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned around from his run to see Amy jogging up to him, a big, neatly wrapped box in her hands.

"Sonic!" she cried out again. "I got you a pre- whoa!" Somewhere, a root had caught her foot and she found herself tripping forward.

"Ames!" Sonic caught her just before her face splashed into the snow.

"You okay there?" he asked, biting his tongue desperately.

Amy smiled timorously at him and stood up. "I'm fine, thank you," she sighed, sounding nervous. She dusted the non-existent snow off her PJs. "I have a present for you, Sonic!" The cheerful girl held it out brightly. "Merry Christmas!"

Sonic took the present from her, smiling softly. "Thanks, Amy, I appreciate it." The blue hero ripped the red wrapping paper off the box and then preceded to opening the whole thing. His eyes widened at the gifts inside.

"Amy..." He pulled out a long red scarf with matching mittens, obviously crocheted from scratch. "Did you make these?"

Amy blushed happily. "Yup!" she chirped. Eagerly, she prodded him to put them on to which he excitedly obliged. They fit like a dream. He clenched and un-clenched his hands in the new mittens. He had never replaced his gloves with anything before, and he had never expected to, but these mittens were so warm and comfortable and...ahh! Sonic grinned.

"Thanks, Amy," he said sincerely, giving her a hug. "Thanks so much!" Amy giggled and helped him fasten the scarf around his neck. Then she stood back to admire her gifts and clapped. "Sonic, you like amazing!"

Sonic smirked and struck a goofy pose for her, successfully making her giggle. "Well, you _did_ make them," he flirted.

Amy had never looked more proud. "They can stand anything, too! They're water proof, fire proof...even electric proof!" She giggled. "Tails made the fabric indestructible so they can handle anything anyone throws at you!"

"Wow, that's amazing," Sonic smiled. "Thank you!"

Amy blushed again. "There's more in the box, ya know," she said, smiling.

"Really?" More? Sonic rummaged through the box again and pulled out a piece of paper. It read, "Free Chilidogs For A Month," across the top. Sonic's heart stopped. Before Amy knew it, she was back in his arms.

"Amy. _This_ is why I love you," she heard Sonic say as he squeezed her tight. She laughed.

"Wait, wait!" Sonic pulled back, holding out his hands. "Wait right here!" He took off in a flash. Amy stood there, blinking in confusion. He was back a second later with a box in his own hands and an embarrassed smile on his face.

"I got this for ya," he said shyly. "I was gonna stop by and give it to you after my run, but I guess you beat me to it." He held out the gift. "Merry Christmas, Ames."

Squealing, Amy took the present from him and opened it. She pulled out a little black box. Now it was her heart's turn to stop.

"Oh my gosh," she stammered out. "Sonic...you...you..." Tears started to fill her eyes as she cautiously opened the little box to reveal...

A diamond necklace.

"It's a necklace," she stated, trying not to sound disappointed. After all, it was gorgeous.

"With matching earrings!" Sonic grinned, pointing them out.

Amy blinked. _'Not this year, Amy,'_ she thought and then she smiled brightly and hugged him. "Oh, Sonic! They're beautiful!"

Sonic laughed. "You were expecting something else?" he teased knowingly, pretending to be confused.

_Guilt. Guilt. Guilt._ "Oh, no!" Amy said desperately. "Sonic, it's beautiful!" She fastened it around her neck just like she'd down for him with her scarf. "I love it. I love it so much! Thank you!"

Sonic fingered the real black box behind his back, excitement coursing through his veins. "Well, you're gonna be happy to know that I've got a-"

"Sonic! Sonic, help!"

Sonic and Amy both turned at the voice. It was a little yellow cat girl, not six years old, standing by the trees. She looked panicked.

"Sonic, there's been an accident!" the girl wailed. "My daddy is trapped! There's a fire! It's bright and hot and scary and we need help! Please!"

"Come on, Sonic, we gotta help them!" Amy cried, pulling him towards the girl.

Sonic swallowed his disappointment. He'd wanted it to be perfect and beautiful. He'd wanted to surprise her, and Christmas morning seemed to be the best day to break it to her. He'd wanted his cheesiness to make her laugh, which seemed to be his ultimate goal: making her happy.

"Maybe another day, Sonic," Sonic whispered to himself as he pulled Amy onto him back, scooped the girl in his arms, and then ran off towards the fire.

When they got to the site, they realized why the girl had been so freaked out. Two beat up cars were sitting in the midst of the roads surrounded by a ball of fire. Obviously there had been a bad crash and it had triggered some sort of explosion.

Sonic dropped the girl off with the police first, then after letting Amy off his back, headed for the cars.

"Amy, cover me!" Sonic yelled at his girlfriend. "If it looks like it's gonna explode again, get me outta here!"

"Right!"

Sonic ran into the smoke, feeling his way through it while avoiding the flames. His knee bumped into the car door and he sucked his teeth when it burnt some skin off.

"Yow, that smarts," Sonic seethed. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it. He needed to open the door so he could get the passenger out, but how? He would burn his hand off!

_"They're water proof, fire proof..."_

With renewed hope, Sonic gripped the handle and was more than shocked when he felt no pain at all. He definitely owed Amy the biggest thank you of her life. He swung open the door and reached in to pull out the unconscious man.

"Sonic!" he heard from outside the smoke. It was Amy. "It's gonna explode again!"

Sonic hurriedly slung the man over his shoulder just as the predicted explosion went off from inside the car. The impact sent him flying forward and he landed face first in the gravel. Groaning, the hedgehog tried to lift himself up, but the man on his back suddenly seemed extremely heavy and he couldn't move.

"Sonic!"

Sonic reached out one hand to where Amy's voice was coming from as if he could get to her, but the smoke was getting to him, just like it does to any other normal individual. He felt himself getting woozy and unstable. He coughed.

"Sonic!" Why did her voice seem to be getting closer? Wasn't she supposed to be staying away from the smoke.

An outlined figure appeared before him. Sonic weakly looked up at the figure. Was it an angel? Was he dead? The figure was kneeling in front of him now.

"Sonic!" Sonic knew that voice. He knew it right down to the very core of his heart, but his mind was so frazzled and messed up from the smoke, he could barely even remember that Sonic was his _name_.

"Sonic, wake up!" He was asleep?

"Sonic, come..._on_!" The figure was somehow lifting the man off of him and onto its back. Then it was lifting the blue hedgehog himself up as well in its arms.

Okay, now Sonic was skeptical. How on Mobius was such a person able to lift, not one, but _two_ people - men! - with such ease? No one was that strong. Maybe Knuckles. Maybe. But this wasn't Knuckles, was it? It had just been him and Amy-

Oh.

Sonic didn't hesitate to resist when Amy carried him and the man out into the open. He was too exhausted - both mentally and physically - to be embarrassed that his girlfriend had just saved his life. Amy put him on his feet before the police and reporters could run over so he could at least try and keep his dignity. The police took the man from Amy and quickly carried him over to the Ambulance, the cat girl following.

"What happened?" the reporters asked, shoving microphones in their faces.

Sonic was about to tell them that he had been caught up in the explosion, but it came out as a vicious cough. Seeing this as her cue to, once again, save his butt, Amy spoke up.

"Sonic saved this man's life," Amy told them all. "But he got caught in the explosion, so I had to get him out."

"Sonic, how does it feel to be saved by a girl?"

"Sonic, did you _die_?"_ 'What a stupid question.'_

"How was your Christmas, Sonic?"

"You must feel pretty good, huh, Sonic?"

Amy pushed them all out of her way with her unimaginable strength. "No more questions!" she yelled loudly. "Outta my way!" The girl bulldozed her way through the crowd and then helped Sonic back through the woods to where they lived.

All was quiet for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence. Then...

"You know, you just saved that little girl's Christmas," Amy said unexpectedly.

"So did you," Sonic said back, smiling. "You _also_ saved my life."

"Ahhh, but I do that on a regular basis, eh?" Amy teased, jabbing him gently with her elbow. He sweat-dropped.

"Can't argue with that...," Sonic laughed nervously. "But I save you a lot, too!"

Amy dragged Sonic inside his house. "I believe there should be a 'd' after the word 'save'," Amy contradicted. "You don't save me anymore now that I'm stronger."

"I'll say! You lifted me and that man as if we were made of paper!"

Amy looked at her hands with silence for a second. "For a minute...it felt like you were. Made of paper, I mean." She turned back to Sonic with a solemn smile.

Suddenly, Sonic remembered the little gift he'd wanted her to have. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, "By the way, Amy, there's something I was supposed to give you earlier...," but Amy was already leaving.

"Well, Merry Christmas!" she giggled, hugging him. "I'll see you later, Kay? I need to give everyone else their presents!" She turned, not noticing Sonic reaching out to perhaps stop her. "See ya, Sonic! I love you!" Then she skipped out the door, innocently and obliviously. The door closed with a click, sealing all the words Sonic was hiding under his tongue along with it.

Sonic puffed out his cheeks with defeat. "Oh well...maybe next time." He opened the box with his thumb to reveal a beautiful ring. The diamond on the ring was pink and blue and on the underside of it was engraved in fancy letters, "Amy Rose." _His_ ring had his own name on it.

The box clicked shut. Oh yes. There were other days.

**Merry Christmas :)**


	7. Behind These Emerald Eyes

**I wanted to do this. ****Plus, I like the song.**

**Kelly Clarkson rocks. :D _SHE'S GETTING MARRIED._**

**OH MY GARSHNESSMENWITHCHOCOLATECAN DYCANESINTHEMIDDLE.**

**Ehe...! :)**

- Behind These Emerald Eyes -

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned around to look at the pink hedgehog behind him. She was fidgeting with the brim of her red dress nervously as if she had something to hide.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic smiled. "What's up?"

Amy bit her lip. "Um...well...I was just wondering if I could ask you a...a personal question. Uh, y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to...b-but..."

"You're not going to ask me to marry you are you?" Sonic joked.

Amy blushed. "No...no, I just..." She sighed. "We've been friends for years now Sonic, and I know barely anything about you." Shyly brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Amy looked up at him from behind her lashes. "I want to get to know you."

Sonic stared at her. Nobody had ever asked him about himself. Ever. Nobody wanted to know about Sonic the Hedgehog. The Hero of Mobius. The Fastest Thing Alive. The Blue Blur. Nobody. It touched him that she would want to take the time to get to know him better as an individual.

"Okay...um...what do you want to know?" Sonic asked, scratching the back of his head.

Amy shrugged. She sat down, patting the grass in front of her. He complied, sitting down as well. "I don't know...how about we start with your favorite color?" She paused. "I've always guessed it would be red."

Sonic grinned. "Then you've always guessed right," he laughed. "Gee, how did you know? Everyone always thinks my favorite color is blue."

Amy giggled with a lopsided grin. "People think the same of me," she admitted.

Sonic blinked. "You're favorite color isn't blue?" He was stunned.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Then what is it? Pink? Red? Orange?"

Amy hid her laugh behind her hand. "Not even close," she said. "It's green."

His mouth dropped. "Green? Really?"

She nodded. "Yup. But I'm not here to talk about me." Amy stretched out on the grass to get more comfortable. "I'm here to talk about you. I already know you're favorite food, Mr. Chilidog-Lover, _and_ your favorite thing to do...duh, fastest thing alive...hello? So, what about your favorite movie?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Um, duuuh. Fast and the Furious!"

"Really." Amy didn't look surprised.

"Yup. And yours?"

"...Valentine."

"Let me guess...it's a rom-com?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, actually it's a horror," Amy smirked.

"A horror?!" Sonic had never been so shocked in his life. "You're into horror movies?"

Amy giggled. "Horror, Comedy, and Romance," she beamed. Then she realized they were talking about her again. "Sonic! Stop turning this back to about me!"

Sonic laughed. "Well, as long as you're learning about what I like, I might as well learn about what you like, too."

"Whateves. Here's a random one. Do you ever take off your shoes or gloves? Just wondering..."

Sonic looked at his only articles of clothing and felt his cheeks heating up a bit. "I don't know, do you ever change your outfit?"

Amy didn't hide her blush like he did. "Yes! Yes, I do, for your information!" She huffed. "I wear my bathing suit to the beach."

Sonic laughed. "But when you're _not_ at the beach-"

"Do you want me to change my outfit or something?" Amy was glaring at him angrily, but Sonic could see the worry in her eyes.

"Tell you what, after this whole talk thing is done, I'll take you to the mall or whatever and I'll buy something else for you to wear," he said after building up his courage. "How does that sound?"

It took every fiber in Amy's body to keep her from pouncing on him and kissing him all over his face. "That sounds great!" He didn't know it, but the reason why she only owned PJs, this red dress, and a bathing suit was because she was low on money. She didn't get Hero money like he did, even though she was technically a Heroine, so she spent every dime she had on her house and on food. Whenever she went shopping, it was because Cream wanted to go and so she just wouldn't buy anything unless she had money to spare. This was going to help her out a lot.

"Okay, back on subject," Sonic said. "For your information, I take off my _shoes_ when I go to bed, but never my gloves."

"What about when you're taking a shower?" Amy asked curiously.

Sonic cleared his throat. "OKAY. What else do ya wanna know?" He was obviously trying to change the subject.

Amy rolled her eyes and took his answer as a "I'm so afraid of water, I don't take showers," which was probably correct. "Um...what is the first thing you notice about people?" Amy had no idea where that question came from. It just seemed to have popped out of her mouth.

"Their eyes." The way he said it, in that honest and determined tone and while looking her dead in the eye...Amy found herself blushing again. Was that the first thing he'd noticed about her? Her green eyes? It was certainly the first thing she'd noticed about him, since his eyes were green also. That, and his wonderful, carefree smile.

"Uh...uh..." Oh man, he had her stuttering. Not a good sign. "What do you like the least about yourself?"

Sonic sighed and laid down on the grass. She laid down next to him out of instinct. His answer shocked her more than anything else in the world.

"My arrogance," he said softly. His arrogance. What in the name of Dr. Pepper made him think he was arrogant? So he was a little cocky around Eggman. They all were! That wasn't a bad thing. Confidence was good, right?

"Sonic, you're not arrogant," she said firmly.

"Yes, I am, Amy," he shot back. "I always act like I know everything whenever Eggman attacks. I act like I know we'll defeat him."

"You do know everything when Eggman attacks," she retorted. "You know his robots weak points. You know how to catch Eggman off guard. You know how to confuse him so much, he doesn't know which way is up until we're already long gone. And we do defeat him, Sonic. Every time!" The pink hedgehog looked at him sternly. "That's not arrogance, Sonic. That's heroism."

Sonic blushed at her speech and looked away so she wouldn't see. "I'm also pretty arrogant around you, Amy...," he admitted. "I always just push you to the side whenever you try to spend time with m-"

"Sonic. Look at me." Sonic turned and saw she was smiling. "How old are you?"

"Uh...thirteen?"

"And how old am I?"

"Eleven...?"

Amy nodded. "Then...how come _I'm_ the one whose noticed that you're allowing me to spend time with you...right...this...minute...?"

"Oh. Yeah..."

They were silent for a moment. Then they both burst out laughing. Neither knew how they ended up in each others arms, but that's exactly what happened. They giggled and laughed into each others embrace. When they finally calmed down, Amy was the one to back off. Not Sonic. Amy. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, um...next question...besides Tails...who is your best friend?"

Sonic smirked, bringing his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other. "Well...Knuckles is more of a rival, so not him...Shadow wants to kill me, so skipping him, too...I don't talk to him much now, but even though Silver _tried_ to kill me, he's my friend..." He trailed off and looked at Amy. "Did I ever personally thank you for saving my butt that day? Ya know, when Silver almost murdered me thinking I was evil?"

Amy smiled bitterly. "Well, you did say a quick, 'Thanks, Amy!' before running off to save that bratty princess so you could die for real and she would kiss you back to life."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sonic laughed nervously. "I was dead, remember? So it wasn't actually my first-I mean...a kiss. Then we actually went back and stopped it all, so none of it ever happened."

"...then how come I can remember it all?"

They were silent for a moment. Then Sonic broke it with a quiet, "Ya know...I have no idea." The silence continued.

"Well...anyway...back to your question...," Sonic said slowly. "I guess my second best friend...is...you."

"Me?!" Amy shot up into a sitting postion and stared at him with wide eyes. "ME?!"

Sonic grabbed her arm softly and pulled her back down onto her back with a gentle smile. "Yeah, you, silly," he chuckled. "Who else?" Amy blushed furiously.

Sonic looked at her. "What about you, Ames? Besides Cream, who's your best friend?"

Amy stared at the sky with half-closed eyes. "Cream...Rouge is my rival...Blaze...I don't get to talk to very often..." Her eyes snapped open and she sat up again. "Oh my gosh!"

Sonic sat up as well. "What? What is it, Amy?"

Amy turned to him, her eyes bouncing with excitement. "Cream is _my_ best friend. She likes Tails. I know Tails likes her. Tails is _your_ best friend."

"Wait, Cream likes-?"

"Then Rouge is _my_ rival. Rouge likes Knuckles. Knuckles likes Rouge. Knuckles is _your_ rival."

"Hold on, hold ON. Knuckles and Rouge-?"

"Then Blaze is _my_ friend I don't talk to much. She most certainly likes Silver. Silver most certainly likes her. And Silver is _your_ friend you don't-"

"Amy!" Sonic wailed. "What are you trying to say?"

Amy's cheeks went a deep red when she realized where she was going with this. Why was she trying to explain to Sonic that she believed they were meant to be? Why would he even want to hear this? He didn't care about her as anything more than a friend.

He was just that. Her best friend.

"I'm...trying to say...you're my...best friend...," Amy said so softly, Sonic had to strain his ears to hear her. He could sense that wasn't at all what she was heading towards, but he didn't want to bring anything up.

"Oh, okay," he said, swallowing.

Amy was quiet for a minute. Then she said without looking up, "Promise you won't tell anyone what I just said? I mean, none of them said anything to me...but I just have this...keen intuition where I...I can see into people's hearts and...I know when they care about someone more than just a friend...I know how people feel..."

Sonic's eyes widened. Was that why she always used to say he loved her? Because she could see it in his heart? Because she knew? He had always been useasy and worried whenever she used to tell him things like "I know you love me" and "One day, we're gonna get married, Sonic. Just wait and see". She must always ask him for his hand in marriage because she could see that one day they actually _were_ gonna marry. She knew. He had always been freaked that she had figured him out and knew...that he loved her.

And she did. She knew.

This must be why she always knew whenever he was upset. She was always the only one who could see right through his walls. She knew. She _knew_.

Why was he hiding it if she knew?

"So, anyway, Sonic...I'm gonna ask a really deep question now. What about your past?"

Sonic's ears perked up at that. "My...past?"

"Yeah..." She cocked her head to one side. "What was your life like before I met you?"

Sonic gazed off into the distance, trying to recall his old days before he met Amy at eleven. "Ya know...I can't remember anything up until I was about nine and I found my brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. I spent a long time with them in the Sonic Underground, and then I met you." Amy didn't question him about Manic nor Sonia. She knew pressing him with questions about his never-mentioned-before-until-now siblings would just irritate him. "I know I hated baths when I was younger then nine, I ran about 50 miles per hour or something, and I believe I lived with my Uncle Chuck until he was taken by Eggman and was robotosized."

Sonic looked down in sacred remembrance of his dead relative. Amy looked at him sadly and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly at her.

"You know...," Amy began. "I don't remember much about my family either. We were very poor after they sold all their money, I don't remember why. They were robotsized, too." She bit her lip. "I lived by myself out in the woods and stuff, taking care of myself. I found out I had a hammer one day when an Eggman robot attacked me. I took care of myself for myself." Amy smiled a bit. "Then one day, when I was eight, I heard of Little Planet. I thought I might visit it...and I met you." The two shared a connecting smile shared between two friends who have been through similar things.

Sonic and Amy both sighed and laid down in unison. They were quiet again for quite some time, but this time, it was a comfortable silence as they let everything they know knew about each other sink in.. They were both quite content to just stay there, watching the clouds float by.

In fact, it was the clouds Amy was interested in.

"Hey, Sonic," Amy giggled. "Look!" She pointed above them. "You know what that cloud looks like?"

Sonic smirked at her. "What?"

She giggled again. "A hippo with buck teeth and a tie."

Sonic squinted at the cloud and then laughed. "Heh, you're right!" They both giggled for a few minutes.

"Hey, Ames, look at that one!" Sonic said with a grin. "That one looks like a lightpost."

"No, it looks like a microphone!" Amy retorted.

"Here, look at it from my angle." Sonic wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him so her angle was slightly different. "Is it still a microphone?"

Amy tried to fight her oncoming blush. "Sure, Sonic. Whatever you say. It's a microphone."

"Aw, c'mon!" Sonic teased, elbowing her. "You know I'm right."

"Believe what you want," Amy smirked.

Sonic poked her. She poked him back. They laughed. Then Amy hopped to her feet.

"Catch me if ya can, slooowpoke!" Then with a light giggle, she took off down the road.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic took off after her, laughing as well. He caught up to her in a second and was about to tackle her when she made a sharp turn, catching him off guard.

"Hey!" Amy laughed at his outburst and stuck out her tongue...and then crashed into a tree.

Sonic ran over just as she pulled herself up and grabbed her, knocking her to the ground. "Think ya could get away from that easy, eh?" he whispered in her ear as he pinned her to the ground. "Ya right!"

"Alright, alright, you win!" Amy giggled. "Now I'll chase you! If I catch you, you have to take me out to eat after we go shopping."

Sonic groaned playfully. "Aw, Amy..."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I didn't say it had to be fancy. We can go get chilidogs if you want."

"Now that's more like it." He let her go and she got up.

"Ready, set, go!" Sonic and Amy both took off.

And that was how the chase began.

...and then a dragon came and ate them all.

...

...jk.

**I know. Two stories in one day. I'm on a role.**

**:3**

**...**

**Look down.**

**Below there is a big box. It says "Type your review for this chapter here"**

**You know you want to.**

**:P**


	8. Riding Solo

**I just figured out how to do that line thing!**

**Omg, I'm such a freakin' genius!**

* * *

**Look!**

* * *

**OMG!**

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**BTW**

**This one is pretty funny.**

**Enjoy!**

- Riding Solo -

"I'm the best bike rider on Mobius!"

"Nu-uh! I am!"

"No you aren't!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! You and me, bike race, here at four o'clock tomorrow!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" The red echidna stormed off in one direction while the pink hedgehog stormed off in the other.

* * *

"SONIC, I HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Sonic looked down from the branch in the tree to see Amy standing below him with a very urgent expression. He hopped down, his feet thudding on the ground.

"What's up, Ames?" he asked.

Amy shifted around nervously. "Knuckles and I are kinda having a bike race tomorrow...and I, um...I don't know how to ride a bike."

Meanwhile...

"TAILS, I HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Tails lifted up his goggles and put down his laser. "What is it, Knuckles?"

Knuckles growled angrily. "I challenged Amy to a bike race tomorrow...and, uh...I don't know what a bike is."

* * *

"Okay, Amy. Get on the bike."

Amy looked at the royal blue bicycle in front of her. "Ummm...do you stand on the back thingies?"

Sonic facepalmed. "Amy, gah...no. There's a seat for a reason."

"Oh." Sonic lifted her up and placed her on the seat. Then he showed her where to put her feet while keeping it steady.

"Ready to start?" Sonic asked, both of his hands on the left handlebar.

"NO."

"Good!" He gave her a great big push and she went searing down the street so fast, fire sparked from her tires.

Amy shrieked so loud China could have heard her. On Earth. Amy's knuckles squeezed the handlebars to the point where they actually dented, creating fingerprints into the rubber. Her eyes shut tightly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!" she roared.

"You can tell him that yourself." Amy whirled around to see him pushing the bike. Oh. No wonder she hadn't fallen yet.

"SONIC."

"Yeeeessssssss?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Hmmm...no you're not."

Amy glared. "And why not?"

He smirked. "Because then you'll lose the race tomorrow."

Crap. That thing... "I'll ask Rouge!"

"She doesn't know how either." UGH!

"Then why do you know?!"

Sonic shrugged. "I'm gifted...?"

Amy looked ahead and pulled her feet up from the bars (NOT the pedals - which were spinning at the speed of light) into a criss-cross formation on her seat. "Are you going to stop anytime soon, or should I get comfortable? Tell me now."

The halt they came to was so sudden, Amy went flying forward into a tree. After a moment of sulking from the pain, Amy jumped to her feet and whirled around, steam coming out of her ears. She had a big purple bruise on her forehead.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"That's my name."

"You did that on purpose! JERK!"

Sonic laughed. "That was just to let you know how a bike works. NOW you're gonna ride it."

"And the whole sudden-stop-so-I-smash-my-face-in-against-a-tree part?"

"Oh, that part was just because I thought it'd be funny...heh." He walked over and picked up the bike that was now on it's side. "Now get on."

"That's what she said...!"

Sonic bit his lip to keep from laughing. "That was inappropriate, Amy Rose, and you know it!" he teased.

"And so was your previous behavior, but WHATEVER!" Amy hopped on the bike. "Now what do I do?" She tried to press the petals backwards, but they wouldn't move. Then she tried forward and she wobbled a little bit, moving forward, until she lost her balance out of shock that she was actually moving and fell over. Then the bike fell on top of her.

Sonic peered down on her. "I think you got the jist," he grinned.

"SONIC!"

"What?"

"Help me up!"

"Why? You have feet?"

"Yes, and they happen to be TRAPPED UNDER YOUR BIKE."

"Oh. Right. Well." He lifted up the bike with one hand and put it upside up. Amy scrambled to her feet and rubbed her scratched up legs.

Sonic eyed her. "You wanna take a break? I'm afraid you might...ya know...kill yourself."

"No. The bike race is tomorrow!" Amy said stubbornly. "I'm gonna do this."

"Well, alright then," Sonic said cautiously. He held the bike while she climbed on. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright...GO!" He gave her a push, this time, gentle.

Amy pressed her feet against the pedals and pushed forward. She was wobbling dangerously, but she halfway had her balance. Then she remembered the tree directly in front of her.

"Uh...Sonic, how do I steer?!"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I forgot that part! Heh...silly me. You use the-" CRASH. He watched her slam into the tree and fall over and start tumbling down the hill.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...owwww..."

"Crap, wait up, Amy!" Sonic cried out, racing after the tumbling girl.

"Owwwww...owwwww..." Tumble, tumble, tumble... _'OH GAH HOW DO I STOP.'_ Amy kept rolling down the hill until she finally came to a stop at the bottom, her hair a bedraggled mess. Dizzy, Amy stumbled to her feet.

"Thank gah for the soft grass and lack of rocks," she murmured.

"Um...Amy?"

Amy looked up, holding her head. Standing in front of her was a very confused, and very wet, Knuckles (wet...?) with his hands on an also wet yellow bike's handlebars. Tails was standing behind him. Dry.

_'CRAP, OH NO.'_ "OH, hey, Knuckles!" Amy laughed nervously. "Don't mind me! Just...rolling down the ol' hill...again...you know, like normal Mobians do...every day...heh..."

Knuckles blinked. Tails gaped.

"YEAH, so how's the weather on this side of the hill? Is it as nice as the other side? My, I came by at a BAD time didn't I, yup I did." Amy patted down her dress. "Sooo, since I probably shouldn't be here, I'm just gonna climb back up...and...roll down the other side...?"

"AMY!"

Amy, Knuckles, and Tails all turned to see Sonic chasing down the hill. He wasn't running fast out of fear of losing his balance.

"Amy, are you-WHOA." And then suddenly he tripped and was rolling down the hill towards the group.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow..." He eventually landed on his face right at Amy's feet.

"OW."

"Um...Sonic?" Knuckles sputtered.

Amy quickly grabbed his arm and helped him stand. "You see? He's doing it too. You guys should really join us some day, it's quite enjoyable. Ya know, the whole 'I'm gonna die by the end of this' feeling? Ya, it's to die for. Literally." She started laughing anxiously. When no one else laughed, she nudged Sonic and he finally came to his senses and laughed too. Kinda.

Knuckles blinked twice. Tails stared.

"So, yeah, WE'RE gonna go now...catch ya later...?" Amy tried. Then she turned in the other direction and bolted up the hill again, dragging Sonic with her.

Once the two were on the top of the hill again, Amy collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion. "OH MY GAH, THAT WAS SO CLOSE."

Sonic collapsed next to her. "I KNOW. I THINK I DIED."

"I wonder what Knuckles was doing down there with Tails and Tails' bike...," Amy wondered vaguely.

20 minutes earlier...

"Come on, Knuckles, I'll let you ride my bike," Tails said with a big smile.

Knuckles followed feeling unsure, his arms crossed. "Fine, where is it."

"It's outside. Come on!"

Tails dragged Knuckles out of the house. Before them sat a short yellow bike on its kickstand.

"So...?" Tails asked. "What do you think?"

Knuckles was looking around. "Where is it? All I see is some stupid piece of junk. Where's your bike?"

"Knuckles...that 'stupid piece of junk' IS my bike."

"Oh." OH.

Knuckles squinted at it and then winced. "It's yellow."

"Yup!"

"I hate yellow."

"Yup!"

"It's SHORT."

"Yup."

"I'm TALL."

"YUUUUUUP."

Knuckles groaned really loudly. "FINE. What do I do? Is there, like, a door or something?"

Tails facepalmed. "No, you get on the seat." Idiot...

"Oh." Knuckles sat on the seat and propped his feet up on the handlebars. "Like this?"

"Eh...no." Tails guided his feet onto the pedals. "There you go."

"Now what?"

"Okay, you want to push forward with your foot, and this pedal will go forward and this one backwards. That will move you forward."

"Okay..." Knuckles looked down. "What if I want to go backwards?"

"You can't."

"Oh. WELL THEN."

"Yup," Tails said. "Then I want you to put your hands on the handlebars. If you push this hand forward..." He pointed to Knuckles' right hand. "...you'll go left. And if you push forward with your left hand..."

"I go right."

"Yes! Exactly!" Tails cheered, clapping his hands. "You're getting the hang of it. Now try moving."

Tails pushed Knuckles forward.

"NO WAIT I'M NOT READY YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME ANIMAL ABUSE AHHHH I HATE YOU TAILS!" And then he fell over.

"That was good!" Tails said proudly. "Now I'm gonna lead you over to that hill over there and you're going to steer, okay?"

"Uh...sure..."

Five minutes later...

"Okay, we're at the bottom of the hill," Tails announced.

"Thank you, Tails!" Knuckles said with fake enthusiasm. "I didn't know where we are and I never would have figured it out unless you'd pointed it out! So thank you!"

"Shut up, Knuckles."

"Never."

"Alright," Tails instructed. "You're gonna ride over by that lake. I wanna see if you can avoid it."

"FINE. Whatever." Knuckles got on the bike. Then Tails gave him a gentle push and he went riding towards the lake.

"Oh man, was it the left handle that makes you go left? Or was it the right?" Knuckles pushed on the right one and turned left barely before he rode into the lake.

"Oh, so it's the LEFT one that makes you go right, and then the right-" He pushed the right one and rode right into the lake.

"AUGH!"

Knuckles sat up in the water. There were fishes swimming all around his legs. He angrily got up, grabbed Tails' bike and dragged himself and the bike out of the water.

"TAILS, I QUIT."

"Knuckles, you can't quit!" Tails cried desperately. "You just started! If you quit, that means Amy wins!"

Knuckles groaned, pushing the bike up out of the water, with his hands on the handle wheels. "I don't think I can-"

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow..."

Knuckles and Tails looked up to see Amy (OF ALL PEOPLE) rolling down the hill towards them.

"I lied, Tails. I'm back in. She's obviously training a LOT harder than I am. Look at her! Preparing for falling so she won't be afraid to. Ingenious!"

The Next Day

Sonic walked into Amy's house with his blue bike in his hands. "You ready for this, Amy?"

Amy groaned. "NOPE." She laid her head on the table she was sitting at. "I got NO sleep last night. Do you KNOW how many bruises I have from yesterday?!"

"Sorry, I didn't count."

Amy lifted her head. "And WHY is that dang bike in my house?!"

Sonic looked at the bike. "Oh hey. Look at that. I brought the bike in. I completely forgot I was still steering it. Heh."

Amy facepalmed. "OH. MY. GOSH."

Grinning, Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her out of her chair. "Come on, Ames! It's 12:00 and you still can't even go two feet yet on a bike."

"Uggghhhhhh...noooooo." He felt her collapse against his back.

"Um...Amy...?" Crap. She's asleep. On. My. Back. WHAT.

Sighing, Sonic picked her up and put her on the bike. He drapped her arms around the handlebars and put her feet on the pedals.

"Now let's ride!" he cheered to no one. He pushed the bike forward.

With Knuckles...

"Let's go, Knuckles! The race is in 2 hours!"

Knuckles glared at Tails. "No! I'm not doing it!"

"Jeez...you're having a lot of mood swings lately...are you pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Jeez, fine, whatever...just following the signs...deny it all you want..."

_"TAILS!"_

Tails laughed. "Come on, we're gonna go practice."

"Nooooooooooo..."

"Yeeeeeeeeeees..." Tails snapped. "Now, let's go!"

"Wow, you're being a butt face these days. Who pee'd in your cereal this morning?"

Tails humphed. "You know Sonic's helping Amy with this right?"

"WHAT?! She can't have help! That's cheating!"

"Um...Knuckles...don't go all hypocritical on me now..."

"Oh right...there's YOU."

"Offensive much?"

"Yup."

"Jerk."

"Pig."

"Whale!"

"...whale?"

"Yes. Don't argue with my logic."

"I just did."

"You're so immature!"

"Look who's talking! You're EIGHT."

"And you're SIXTEEN. And I'm TRAINING YOU how to RIDE. A. BIKE."

"Oh...touché."

The two glared at each other.

With Amy...

Sonic pushed Amy (or...asleep Amy) up onto the top of the hill.

"GAH! She's so LIGHT! Does she even EAT?!" Sonic yelled to no one in particular. He looked around. "Who am I talking to?"

"Mmmm..."

"Oh, hey!" Sonic cheered. "And she's awake!"

"No...I'm not.." Pause. "Why am I on your _bike_?"

Sonic grinned at her. "We're gonna practice your biking skills." He put his hands on both sides of the back of the bike. "...NOW!" He pushed her with all his might.

Ah, déjà vu...

Amy screamed twice as loud as she had the last time. Except this time, she (sorta) knew what to do. Amy grabbed the handlebars, positioned her feet on the pedals, and rode in style. Amy pedaled and pedaled, this time, almost earning her speed, avoiding the trees and other shrubs

And that's when she realized...

Sonic was...A JERK.

"I HATE YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy bellowed with all her might as she hurdled a large jump and seared through the air. But if you looked close, you could see she was smiling...

4:00pm

Amy and Knuckles were at the starting line, sitting won their bikes. Amy had one leg on the pedal and the other on the ground. Knuckles was tall enough to just stand. Tails and Sonic stood behind the competers. Then far down at the finish line was Team Chaotix; Vector and Espio holding the ribbon and Charmy holding the camera.

Sonic squeezed Amy's arm. "Good luck, Ames," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be at the finish line when you get there."

"Thanks, Sonic."

"No prob," he smiled. "I want to see you win."

"No, I mean, thanks for doing all this. Thanks for training me and never giving up on me and all that mushy stuff."

Sonic laughed. "You're welcome, Amy." Then she held out her arms for a suggestive hug **(not THAT kind of suggstive, PERVERTS!)** and he obliged, wrapping his arms around her. Neither really wanted to let go.

Knuckles fistbumped Tails. "Thanks, bro, for helping me. I needed it."

"It's cool. Just don't kill anyone and I'll be proud of you." Knuckles laughed.

Rouge and Cream both held up their flags, Cream on Amy's end (duh) and Rouge on Knuckles' end (bigger duh).

Amy hunched forward. "Ready to lose, Knucklesbrain?"

"READY?"

"Look in the mirror, Pinky, 'cause you're the only loser here."

"SET?!"

"I'll make you eat that words when you're eating my dust, Red."

"GO!"

Knuckles and Amy took off at high speeds, leaving a dirt cloud at the starting line. They both went into the woods at the same time. Amy kept her eyes on the trail, firmly gripping the handlebars and pedaling fast; breathing hard. Knuckles was wobbling from lack of practice, but he was actually very close to her.

The trail was very twisty and windy, making it hard to control. It was hard to tell when the next turn was coming, so at one point, Amy crashed into a tree. Knuckles, being on the smaller bike, saw it and was able to avoid it, riding past her.

"CRAP!" Amy cried. She hopped back on her bike and took off after him.

Knuckles panted constantly. "I'm gonna lose...," he kept repeating. "Amy's too good. She was right. She is the best bike rider on Mobius."

Knuckles burst out of the woods first, Amy right, _right_ behind him.

Sonic watched Amy struggling from the finish line. "Come on, Ames...I believe in you!"

Just as he said that, Amy suddenly shot past Knuckles, cutting in front of him and making a way for the ribbon at the end.

"They're cutting it close...," someone said. Maybe Vector.

Knuckles leaned forward. Amy reached out with her neck, but neither were going to win. But then, with one last burst of adrenanline, Amy risked it all and let go of the handlebars, reaching forward.

RI-I-P! Amy's hands did it, they cut the ribbon, declairing Amy the winner. Unfortunately, the moment her bike got past the Chaotix, she was wobbling so much from her not holding the bars that her bike fell over. Amy closed her eyes, waiting for the familar thump of her body hitting the ground and the clatter of her bike landing next or on top of her...but it never came. Instead, she felt warm hands around her. Amy looked up.

Holding her, and looking down on her with a very concerned face, was Sonic himself.

Amy blushed madly. 'He caught me...' "You..."

"You fell right into me," Sonic said quickly. "I didn't lunge for you...," He added too just in case Amy suspected him. Which she now did.

_'Hah. Yeah, right...you liar,'_ Amy smiled.

Sonic put Amy down on her feet and looked partially away, feeling ashamed and embarassed. But he was surprised to feel Amy giving him a hug.

"Aw, Sonic! Thank you for catching me!" she giggled. "That was so sweet of you."

Sonic's cheeks went red. Like, legit, red. "Y-you're welcome, Ames..."

Then Amy sgave Sonic a quick peck on the check before skipping off to go rub her victory in Knuckles' place, leaving Sonic with very red cheeks and a very big, goof smile.

Oh yeah. It was a good day for Sonic and Amy.

**Review if you laughed.**

**Haha! Now that you're read that first line, you must review! I win!**

**(PS Emeral helped me with this one...kinda...)**

**(PSS It's 6am and I've been up all night. Emeral just passed out on the couch and I'm here like, "HYPERRR!" So ignore my weirdness)**

**Also, ignore any grammar mistakes. I mean, come one.**

**It's 6:46am.**

**See ya! :D**


	9. Joyeux St Valentin

**"Charmanders are red, Squirtles are blue.**

**If you were a Pokemon, I'd choose you.**

**Your smile is stronger than a hyperbeam.**

**Like Jesse and James we make the perfect team.**

**I'll stay by your side, like Pikachu and Ash,**

**and love you more than a level 80 Rapidash.**

**You're more legendary than a Zapados, Entei, or Mew.**

**Out of all 450, I choose you!"**

**Wish I had someone to send it to... ;-; or them to send it to me. ;~; nope.**

**I'd say "#Foreveralone", but nobody's alone _forever_. SOOOO...**

**#Currentlyalone**

**...nah.**

**#Temporarilyalone**

**...eh.**

**#...I'm not creative.**

- Joyeux St. Valentin -

"SONIC. SONIC. SONIC. SONIC. SONIC. SON-IC," Amy cried with wayyy too much enthusiasm, flailing her arms around as if she was having a seizure.

Sonic grinned. "AMY. AMY. AMY. AMY. AMY. A-MY," he teased. "What'chu want?"

Amy giggled restlessly. "Guess what day it is?"

"What day?" Sonic asked, leading her on.

"Sonic, you know what day it is."

"Yeah, I know. I also know that everybody reading this probably assumed I forgot, but I didn't because the author is being unpredictable," Sonic fourth-wall-broke **(I made this up. It is now a reference)**. "Today is Valentine's Day."

"YES! You remembered!" Amy cheered. "Finally! I FINALLY have officially drilled the date into your head. YES!"

Sonic laughed. "Yes, Amy, you officially have. All 24 hours of it."

"Soooooo, I got you something!" Amy chirped, smiling shyly. She held out a big red bag with pink tissue paper spilling out. "It's for you. Uh, obviously. I mean, I just said that. Heh."

"Thanks," he said taking it and holding it close. "Can I open it now?"

"Please, do!" Amy urged, hopping up and down excitedly.

Evilly, Sonic grabbed the pink paper from the top and smothered it into her face. "It blends in! Amy? Where'd you go?"

Amy threw down the paper, her cheeks pinker than her fur and the paper combined. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" she squeaked furiously. "Just open it!"

He grinned. Then he opened the bag for real and pulled out an Amy doll. He laughed, putting it on his head in a sitting position.

"Amy, I already have you," he said. "Why do I need two of you?"

"So that you can have me after I leave, too," Amy said softly, blushing. "I have a Sonic doll, so I only thought it fair if you had an Amy doll." Her cheeks flamed. "K-keep looking!"

Next he pulled out a couple chocolate candies. "Yes! These'll be gone in an hour." He reached inside again. This time he retrieved a blue, digital camera.

"A camera?"

"Yeah," Amy smiled. "I know you like to run all around the world. So, I want you to take photos of every beautiful sight you see. We can keep a scrapbook! Then I can 'go' with you, no matter where you are!"

Finally, Sonic pulled out a giant plush Eggman doll. He looked at Amy, confused.

"I...I don't know. They had it in stock and I...just wanted it...so you could...punch it...when you're...angry...? At him, I mean...?"

Laughing, Sonic pretended to strangle it. "Why won't you get diabetes already?!" he yelled in its face, He was struggling to hold a straight face. They both burst out laughing.

"Anything else?" Sonic grinned, searching through the bag for any remaining gifts.

"There's a...there's a card," Amy blushed prettily.

Sonic found the homemade card and brought it out, staring it gently. The card was red and in the shape of a heart. It had white lace perfectly stitched around the sides. The ink was a very light pink so it was visible on the crimson valentine.

"Dear Sonic," it read. "Happy Valentine's Day! I...have never actually given anyone a REAL Valentine's Day note before, so um...I don't know exactly what you expect me to say. So, I'm just gonna pour my heart out.

I love you. Of course, you already knew that, but just in case you forgot. ...oh, of course you didn't forget! What am I saying!? Uh, hehe. But I mean, I do. I do love you. I love you more than life itself. And I mean, I know a lot of people say that, but have you every really thought about what those simple phrases mean? 'I love you more than myself', 'I love you more than life', I love you so much I would die for you'. All of these are true in my case. I love you so much, my heart aches when you're not around.

Oh gosh, this note is becoming really mushy. You must be getting bored. Um, sorry about that. I know the mush and gush aren't really you're thing. But you know their mine. Tonight we are watching The Notebook and if you argue with me, well...don't. After that we can watch a horror. Maybe Valentine? Yeah, that movie's scary. So, uh, yeah.

I love you. Don't forget that. Forever and ever and ever and ever and-

Anyway. Love ya, Sonikku! (Haha, I know you hate that nickname. Deal with it, broski ;P)

Your Amazing Girlfriend :D,

Amy Rose."

Sonic's smile was so wide by the time he as finished reading it reached both sides of his cheeks. Immediately, he swept Amy off her feet and kissed her square on the lips. When he pulled away, she was dazed and he was blushing happily.

"Amy, that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." He held the note close to his chest. "Thank you. I love you too. Now I feel bad because all I got you was this..." From out of his quills he pulled out a bouquet of red, pink, blue (yes, I know they don't exist except for when you dye white one's blue), and purple roses. He also pulled out a giant plush teddy bear and a note of his own.

Squealing, Amy took the presents. "Sonic, thank you!" She kissed him on his cheek. Quickly, she lifted the note in front of her face and shifted everything into one arm so she could read it.

"Amy," the note began. "Look! I remembered it's Valentine's Day! Or in French, Joyeux Saint-Valentine. I went to France yesterday. One person told me it was spelled 'Joyeux Valentine', another told me it was spelled 'Joyuex Saint-Valentine'...or was it 'Saint-Valentin'? The French are so confusing. But anyway, this note should be about how much I love you.

Man, I know I probably say this every day, but I am so sorry I never told you how I felt before this. You are my world. Literally. If you were gone, I'd crawl up into a Sonic ball thing and cry until the end of the world came. You have no idea how much I would die inside. I love you more than anything else. Don't tell Tails, but I love you more than him. Shhh! I said nothing. ;)

Since I missed so many Valentine's Day's before, I will submit to whatever you want to do today, Ames. It's all about you.

...should I be scared...?

Nah.

So, yeah. I love you, Amy.

Sonic."

Amy squeaked, twirling around and around until she was so dizzy she fell over. She hopped back up. "Sonic, that was perfect! PERFECT! You just made my day, my week, my year, my LIFE! OH, I'm so HAPPY!" She kissed him hard, catching him off guard.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you!" She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Glad you liked it," he said with a tinge of shyness. He popped some chocolate in his mouth. "Now let's go walk your movie. The Notebook, was it?"

Amy's eyes widened. "You really will? Oh, Sonic, you're THE best boyfriend ever!"

"I know."

Amy pulled him down the road. "Come on! Allie and Noah are waiting for us!"

"That sounds kinda creepy..."

"Good!" Amy giggled. "Now let's go!"

"Let's!" And so they ran off to enjoy the red of their Valentine's Day.

Meanwhile, Rachel sat on her computer typing so fast her fingers hurt, trying to beat the clock.

"IT'S 11:48pm!" she screamed. "I HAVE FIVE MINUTES BEFORETIARA'S-OLDER-BROTHER-WHO-SHALL-REMAIN-NAMELESS TAKES OVER THE COMPUTER! Hurryhurryhurryhurry."

The End.

Oh wait, one more thing...

Sonic and Amy watched Valentine at Midnight. And died of fright. Literally.

...just kidding. ;D

**Arghhhhhh, Tiara's-older-brother-who-shall-remain-nameless, don't take overrr!**

**I wanted to finish this before midnight, so bad. Mission Acomplished!**

**I don't have time to revise, and this time Emeral (also known as Dawnish) isn't here to review for mistakes. She's in bed.**

**BTW, Tiara's-older-brother-who-shall-remain-nameless is also Emeral's brother.**

**Hehe.**

**Just a random, useless fact you'll forget by tomorrow.**

**Bai!**


	10. Personality Tests

**Sonic: You guys should vote on Rachel's poll.**

**Amy: I agree.**

**Knuckles: It is a...*looks at script*...very good poll.**

**Me: *slaps Knuckles* You've been *cough cough* studying this for weeks! *cough*Give me that script. *takes script***

**Knuckles: The poll is...uh...uh...very...cheese...worthy. It...eats...bananas...in its sleep...because...it likes-**

**Me: Stop! Stop! *cough cough* You're *cough* ruining it!**

**Amy: Are you okay?**

**Knuckles: Yeah, why are you coughing?**

**Me: *cough* Oh, I just got back from the doctors...I have strep throat. *cough cough***

**Sonic: STREP THROAT?! THAT'S CONTAGIOUS! EVERYONE RUN!**

**Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and the Cameraman: *runs and hides***

***camera hits the floor and the lens cracks...the transmission is lost***

- Personality Tests -

"Sonic," Amy asked. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's fun!" was Sonic's cocky answer.

"Whatever...," Amy snorted. "Just get on with it already!"

"Oh trust me, you'll know when I 'get on with it'."

"Hey guys?" Knuckles called from the window. "I just heard that entire conversation from out here, and I gotta say, that sounded so wrong-"

"Shut up, Knuckles!" Amy yelled, blushing. She paused. "What are you doing outside my window?"

"Stalking Sonic because that's totally how I spend my life," Knuckles said sarcastically. "I was taking a walk. Jeez. So what are you guys doing, besides what I was disgustingly mistaking it for?"

Sonic stuck out his tongue. "We're taking personality tests on Amy's computer." He gestured towards the monitor in front of the two hedgehog's.

"Ooh, can I join you?" Knuckles asked eagerly.

"Whatever, come on in," Amy obliged. Knuckles immediately swung a leg over the windowsill, tried to get his other over, and ended up falling on his face.

"Owch."

"Oh, suck it up," Sonic teased. "You hit the carpet, not _cement_."

Knuckles hopped to his feet. "Rug burn!" he cried. "I have a rug burn on my faaaaaaace!"

Amy grabbed Knuckles' arm and sat him down on a chair that just happened to be sitting next to hers. "Sit."

He sat.

"Alright," Sonic grinned. "Let's continue..."

On the screen were two tabs. They both were of the same personality test. Knuckles was confused.

"Why do you have two windows of the same test?" Knuckles asked.

Amy answered him. "Because we're both taking the same test at the same time," she said. "Since we both have different personalities, we'll have different results."

"Let's just open up a new one for the ol' Knuxster, eh?" Sonic grinned. He opened a new tab on the computer and copied the site information address thing.

"There," Sonic said with a nod. "Now let's begin. Amy, I'll allow you to ask the questions because Knuckles takes forever to read."

"Hey!"

Amy turned on Knuckles. "Okay, Question 1: Are you more often...a warm-hearted person or a cool-headed person?"

"Cool-headed." Sonic typed in his answer.

"I'm warm-hearted," Amy told Sonic and he put that in for her and, after saying, "I believe I'm cool-headed," typed in his own.

"Question 2: Are you more attracted to sensible people or imaginative people?" Amy asked.

"Sensible, duh," Knuckles scoffed.

Laughing, Amy told Sonic, "Imaginative."

Sonic was the same as Amy.

"Question 3: Are you more frequently a fanciful sort of person, or a practical sort of person?"

Knuckles and Sonic were practical and Amy was fanciful.

"Question 4: In approaching others is your inclination to be personal or objective?"

Knuckles and Sonic were objective and Amy was personal.

"Wow, we're more alike than I thought, Knuxie, ol' buddy!" Sonic joked.

Knuckles growled. "Don't get used to it."

"Question 5: Do you prefer to work to deadlines or just...whatever?"

"Whatever," Knuckles laughed.

Amy frowned at him. "Whatever? What about your job as Guardian of the Master Emerald? Your. Only. Job."

Knuckles grew serious. "Fine, I'm the first one then."

"As am I," Amy said.

"Me too," Sonic grinned, punching in the answers.

"Question 6: Do you prize more in yourself a vivid imagination or a strong sense or reality?"

"Wait..." Knuckles scratched his head. "Too many big words..."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I already know you're the latter. Sonic, I'm the first."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic teased. "Well, I have a strong sense of reality, thank you very much."

"Yeah right," Amy coughed into her hand.

"Question 7: Are you more firm than gentle or gentle than firm?"

"Firm."

"Gentle."

"Uhhhh...," Sonic droned, tugging at his quills. "I...I don't know."

"I think you're pretty gentle, Sonic," Amy smiled, all sunshine and rainbows. "Think about the way you treat the people of Mobius."

"Questipn 8: Is it harder for you to identify with others or utilize others?"

"Uhhh..." Knuckles' head was starting to hurt. "What does utilize mean? And identify with?"

"I'll ask the online dictionary," Sonic said, doing as he said he would. "Utilize...to put to use; turn to profitable  
account."

"Um, okay? That doesn't-"

"Identify...to recognize or establish as being a particular person or thing;verify the identity of."

"Just...just put me as utilize," Knuckles groaned.

"And me as identify," Amy chirped.

"And me as utilize," Sonic mocked, pitching his voice to sound like Amy's...earning himself a slap to the face.

"Question 9: Do you go more by facts or principles?"

"Facts," was Knuckles' rough answer.

"Principles," Amy frowned at him.

"Wow, you two are exact opposites," Sonic grinned. "I'm principles."

"Question 10: When the phone rings, do you hasten to get to it first or hope someone else will answer it?"

"Um...there should be a third option," Knuckles said with crossed arms. "'Not have a phone'. But I would be the first, actually."

"Really?" Amy asked. "Wow, Knuckles actually isn't a completely lost cause." Knuckles tried to punch her in the face but she blocked his fist. "I'm with Knuckles, Sonic!" she added. Sonic put them all down for the same answer.

"Question 11: Should one usually let events occur randomly and by chance or by careful selection and choice?"

"Just let them occur by chance," Knuckles sighed, waving his fist. "I don't really give a-"

"Knuckles!" Amy covered his mouth. "This is a PG rated oneshot!"

Knuckles pushed her hand away. "Okay, 1, what's a oneshot, and 2, I was going to say 'crap', for your information."

Amy giggled nervously. "A oneshot? I don't know what a oneshot is! What's a oneshot?!"

Sonic and Knuckles stared at her.

"MOVING ON," Amy bellowed. "Sonic, I'm the second choice."

"Uh...," Sonic stammered, still slightly scared for his girlfriend. "I...am...too...?"

"Question 12: Are you more likely to see how others see or see how others are useful?"

"See how they're useful."

"See how they see."

Sonic scratched his head. "Gee, you guys are lucky. You already have your answers picked out." he considered the question. "I guess I'm with Amy on this one."

"Ha!" Amy triumphed. "In yo FACH, echinda!"

"In...in my..._fach_?" Knuckles asked weakly. Was this another one of those weird words he would never know the meaning to?

"Yeah, in your fach," Amy said, a little more calmly. "It's basically 'face', just with a 'ch' at the end."

Knuckles' head exploded.

Just kidding.

"Question 13: In phoning do you rehearse what you'll say or rarely question that it will all be said?"

"...okay, question!" Knuckles yelled, raising his hand.

"Yes, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"What in the WORLD, is phoning?"

Sonic and Amy both stared at him. "Um...talking on the telephone?" Amy answered, slightly worried.

"Oh. The second on then."

Amy blinked. "Uh...me too."

"Same here. I don't even talk on the telephone that often."

"Question 14-"

"UGH!" Knuckles roared. "HOW MANY QUESTIONS ARE THERE?!"

"Forty-one," Amy said matter-of-factly.

Knuckles' eyes bugged out of his head. "FORTY-ONE?!"

"Yup," Amy giggled. "Question 14: At a party, do you interact with a few, known to you or interact with many, including strangers?"

Knuckles was still sitting in his chair, fuming, his arms crossed and his face contorted into a pout. "Few," he said tartly.

"Manyyy," Amy sang.

"I'm with Amyyy," Sonic sang along.

"You're always with Amy!" Knuckles growled.

"Uh, duh, she's my girlfriend," Sonic said, because, I mean, it was obvious. "Plus, we're really alike."

"Yup! Question 15: Do you prefer a few friends with more lengthy contact or many friends with brief contact?"

"What's with all these 'friends' questions?!" Knuckles huffed. "It's as if they KNOW I'm a loner! Few friends."

"I have to agree with Knuckles on this one," Amy said with a sweet smile. "I want to know you guys for the rest of my life."

"Me too," Sonic said honestly.

"Question 16: Are you more likely to trust your hunch or experience?"

"Hunch."

"Hunch."

"Exp-" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Hunch. Whatever."

The rest of the questions continued like this. I would write them all out for you, but I mean...forty-one? Are you kidding me? No. Knuckles was right on this one. Forty-one would take too long. So, let's just skip to the results.

"Alright, Knuckles...," Sonic said with a huge grin. "It's calculating your results..."

The three friends leaned it, feeling very excited. "25%...38%...," Amy counted. "56%...82%...100%!"

"And..."

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna

**Your personality type: "Individualistic Doer"**

Quiet and reserved, interested in how and why things work. Excellent skills with mechanical things. Risk-takers who they live for the moment. Usually interested in and talented at extreme sports. Uncomplicated in their desires. Loyal to their peers and to their internal value systems, but not overly concerned with respecting laws and rules if they get in the way of getting something done. Detached and analytical, they excel at finding solutions to practical problems.

Careers that could fit you include:

Police, detectives, forensic pathologists, computer programmers, system analysts, computer specialists, engineers, carpenters, mechanics, pilots, drivers, athletes, entrepreneurs, firefighters, paramedics, construction workers, dental hygienists, electrical engineers, farmers, military, probation officers, steelworkers, transportation operatives.

His chart showed the following:

_Extroverted and Introverted_ - His mark was on the 13th bullet, closer to Introverted.

_Sensing and Intuitive_ - His mark was on the 7th bullet, closer to Sensing.

_Thinking and Feeling_ - His mark was on the 1st bullet, completely on Thinking **(lawl)**.

_Judging and __Perceiving_ - His mark was on the 11th bullet, barely closer to Perceiving.

* * *

Knuckles furrowed his brow. "What the heck? I'm an...an 'Individualistic Doer'?"

Amy hugged him. "Yeah! That's the nice way of them calling you a loner who does things!" She was totally joking, but she deserved the wallop he sent in her direction. Which she skillfully ducked.

Sonic rested his chin in his hands. "Knuckles, they did pretty well," he said slowly. "You are 'quiet and reserved', you could do well in extreme sports, you're loyal to us, detached at times...hmm."

Amy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Knuckles," she said. "And just look at all those good careers for you. You would be excellent and almost all of those." She tried to imagine Knuckles as a Police Officer. It didn't fit well, he might punch the people he deals with...but hey, it might work.

Sonic pulled Amy into his side. "Kay, Ames, let's see what you are, eh?" He clicked her last answer and the percentage table flashed again, loading up to 100%.

* * *

Amy Rose

**Your personality type: "Engaged Idealist"**

Popular and sensitive, with outstanding people skills. Externally focused, with real concern for how others think and feel. Usually dislike being alone. They see everything from the human angle and dislike impersonal analysis. Very effective at managing people issues and leading group discussions. Interested in serving others and probably place the needs of others over their own needs.

Careers that could fit you include:

Teachers, consultants, psychiatrists, social workers, counselors, clergy, sales representatives, human resources, managers, events coordinators, politicians, diplomats, writers, actors, designers, homemakers, musicians, religious workers.

Her chart showed the following:

_Extroverted and Introverted_ - Her mark was on the 5th bullet, closer to Extroverted.

_Sensing and Intuitive_ - Her mark was on the 15th bullet, closer to Intuitive.

_Thinking and Feeling_ - Her mark was on the 19th bullet, completely on Feeling **(Hehe they're opposites fo' sho')**.

_Judging and __Perceiving_ - Her mark was on the 7th bullet, closer to Judging.

* * *

"Wow!" Amy cheered. "That is me all the way!"

"Jeez, Amy," Knuckles said. "Your Feeling and my Thinking are exactly opposite of each other."

"Yup," Amy nodded. "I'm all about the feels."

"Hey, look at the bottom, below the chart," Sonic pointed out. "It shows people you're personality is similar to...Ben Affleck? Who's he?"

"I dunno."

"And...Martin Luther King Jr. is...who?"

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy giggled, feigning exasperation.

"Aaaand...Johnny Depp-"

"JOHNNY DEPP!" Amy gasped. "I LOVE Johnny Depp!"

Knuckles snickered.

"Oh my gosh I've watched like all his movies like the new Willy Wonka and the Corpse Bride and they're like so amazing and he's just so funny and stuff and my personality is just like his and I just can't believe he tested out like me this is such an honor oh my gosh oh my gosh oh-" Amy realized Sonic and Knuckles were glaring at her. "What?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Amy...you'd better not be liking this 'Johnny Depp' more than you like meee," he joked.

"Oh, but I dooo." Amy's voice sounded teasing and playfully. "I like Johnny Depp a_ lot_ more."

"What?" Sonic choked out. His heart stopped.

"Yup," Amy said, sticking her nose in the air. "I like Johnny Depp...but I _love_ you. There's a difference." Sonic blushed, sweatdropping.

"Eww." Knuckles screwed up his face. "Too mushy. If you're gonna be all lovey-dovey and crap, wait 'til I leave, at least."

"Okay, okay, guys," Sonic said, getting everyone back on track. "Let's do mine now." He clicked the previous answer again so he could get his result.

And...

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog

**Your personality type: "Groundbreaking Thinker"**

Creative, resourceful and intellectually quick. Good at a broad range of things. Enjoy debating issues and may be into "one-upmanship". They get very excited about new ideas and projects, but may neglect the more routine aspects of life. Generally outspoken and assertive. They enjoy people and are stimulating company. Excellent ability to understand concepts and apply logic to find solutions.

Careers that could fit you include:

Entrepreneurs, lawyers, psychologists, photographers, consultants, sales represenatives, actors, engineers, scientists, inventors, marketers, computer programmers, comedians, computer analysts, credit investigators, journalists, psychiatrists, public relations, designers, writers, artists, musicians, politicians.

_Extroverted and Introverted_ - His mark was on the 3rd bullet, closer to Extroverted.

_Sensing and Intuitive_ - His mark was on the 13th bullet, closer to Intuitive.

_Thinking and Feeling_ - His mark was on the 9th bullet, right in the middle of Thinking and Feeling.**  
**

_Judging and __Perceiving_ - His mark was on the 13th bullet, closer to Perceiving.

* * *

Amy laughed. "Sonic, this describes you down to a T!" she observed.

"Yeah," Knuckles agreed. "Especially the one-upmanship part. You're always trying to outdo people." Sonic shot him a deadly glare.

Amy pointed to the career list. "Look, Sonic," she said. "Entrepreneur, comedian, journalist, writer, photographer-"

Sonic stopped her. "Photographer? I like the sound of that."

"Really?" both Amy and Knuckles asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Sonic smirked. "I could get paid to run around the world, taking pictures of the things I see." He winked. "That one's definitely a keeper."

"Oh my gosh," Amy said suddenly. "You tested similar to a king! Alexander the Great..."

"Whoa, no fair!" Knuckles complained.

"Oh suck it up," Sonic ordered, rolling his eyes. He couldn't help but grin though.

"Well," Amy began, leaning back in her chair. "That's it for the personality tests...what now?"

There was a silence.

"I know! Let's play Sonic '06!" Knuckles suggested.

...

And if you were to walk by Amy's house at that moment, you would have seen a red, bruised and battered echidna being thrown out of a window. Possibly dead.

The end.

**Me: Is everyone *cough* still hiding?**

**Sonic: Yup.**

**Me: -_-**


End file.
